Golden Opportunity
by Namassuki
Summary: Sequel to Golden Voice. They knew each other feeling but still keep them inside. More danger and obstacles await them. The situation is getting worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

It was dark and the only light is the streetlamp and the half-moon above at the sky. The street is quiet and chilly. No one dared to get out during the middle of the night but there are two peoples dared to take the chance. The two of them were wearing black robe and sunglasses. Judging from the way they talked and their expression, the were talking about something serious.

"You do realize this is very dangerous, right?"

"Yes, I do. But you see, I really want to get himmmmm…" the second person hissed. The first person sighed.

"Okay. But don't look for me if you're in trouble," he said.

"Of course. Heheheheheh. Of course."

"I'm late! I'm late! He's going to kill me!" A blonde young man grabbed his coat and put it on before he dashed downstairs to the kitchen. A blonde girl greeted him morning and watched him eating all the breakfast within one minute. "Thanks for the breakfast, Namine! Gotta go now!" he said and left. Namine, the blonde girl, sighed.

"I hope he'll make it," she said.

He got off the bus, ran towards a blue building and went straight to the top floor. He opened the door before the lift and strode in to take a seat on one of the empty tables without bothering to look at the peoples in the room. He took a deep breathe, sighed then looked at the others who were all staring at him. He smiled. "Sorry for the late."

"Like always," emo-like young man.

"Maybe we should come late," Mohawk-haired young man said, grinning.

"So, what's the reason this time, Rox?" redhead young man asked, smirking. Roxas blushed red and mumbled something his breathe.

"Aww come on, Axel! You're the one who kept him awake last night!" the Mohawk-haired young said. Axel chuckled.

"All right, I'll forgive you this time, Manager," Axel said. Roxas pouted. "Well then, shall we begin the meeting?"

"Wait," Zexion said then turned to the person next to him. The person had his face buried in his folded arms on the table. "Wake up," he said as he shook the person. Slowly, the person stirred and raised his sleepy face. "The manager is here." The person blinked, rubbed his sleepy eye then looked at Roxas. A sweet smile formed over his face.

"Roxas, you came," he said. Roxas nodded.

"Sorry for making you wait, Sora," Roxas said. Sora shook his head then yawned. He stretched himself before he leaned against the chair. Roxas smiled. "Now, shall we begin?"

-

A year ago, Sora joined a singing contest. The contest sponsored by the Organization Band, the most famous band in the world. The band was looking for a second vocalist for their band and it was lucky for Sora when he had become the winner. It was thanks to all of his hard to practice singing everyday despite something bad had happened to him. Like having his left eye damaged.

After Sora became the second vocalist, Axel immediately appointed Roxas as their Manager and so far, the young blonde man had done his job well. He organized the daily life of the members of the band especially Sora because the brunet is still attending school, unlike the rest of the member. As much as Roxas made study and singing as first priority for Sora, he did not forget his status as a normal teenager. So sometimes he let the brunet took a rest.

"Sora, what do you want me to get for you?" Axel asked.

"Hot Chocolate with ice cream on it!" Sora exclaimed happily. Axel chuckled. He ruffled the brunet's hair before he walked over to the counter, leaving Sora with Roxas. "You're late again today, Roxas," Sora said.

"Uh yeah. Thanks to him," Roxas said as he playfully glared at Axel who was grinning slyly at him. Sora chuckled. "But at least I'm one minute earlier than usual."

"You're lucky the band isn't as strict as other band," Sora said. Roxas grinned.

"Well, you should be lucky because you have a manager like me. At least you guys are given two months of rest time before your next performance," Roxas said. Sora giggled.

"Yeah, we feel lucky," Sora said, beamed. Roxas smirked.

"Oh, don't forget that you'll have an appointment with Cid tomorrow," Roxas said. Sora whined.

"I don't want to go," Sora said.

"You must. Who knows what will happen if he doesn't treat your eye," Roxas said. Sora bit his bottom lip. He did not like to check his eye. Every examination on his eye was painful despite the eye had cured since a year ago.

"Sigh. Fine," Sora said, had no choice at all. Roxas smiled weakly.

"Here ya go!" Axel said as he placed a glass of hot chocolate with floating ice cream on it on the table before Sora.

"Thanks," Sora said then sipped the hot chocolate. He beamed cutely. "So delicious!"

"Here Rox, share with me," Axel said as he put in another straw into his drink.

"Thanks," Roxas said.

"So, do you guys have anything to do on this Sunday?" Axel asked.

"No. why?" Roxas asked. Axel grinned.

"Let's have a camp at my backyard," Axel said. Roxas and Sora exchanged look before they looked at Axel.

"Camp?"

"Backyard?"

"Yeah! Demyx suggested it actually. To celebrate one year anniversary of you both becoming part of Organization Band," Axel replied.

"Ohh…wow, it's a year already," Sora said. Axel nodded. "So, it's a camp…what should we bring?"

"Nothing. Just bring your clothe and we'll camp for real at my backyard," Axel said then laughed. Sora sweat dropped. Roxas sighed.

-

"Good morning, class!" Sora's new teacher for the new semester greeted them all happily. The teacher is a woman who had long black hair and wearing black shirt, short pant and unzipped robe. The boys in the class immediately drooled as soon as they saw the thigh of the teachers. Sora sweat dropped when the teacher noticed this and quickly hid her thigh using her robe. "Pervert boys. Now quit staring at my thigh and look at your book!"

"Yes ma'am!" the boys exclaimed. The teacher sighed.

"All right. Today, we're going to learn about---" Suddenly, the door of the classroom opened by someone. Some of the girls swoon as the person entered the classroom. "Morning Riku," the teacher greeted. Riku bowed in respect at his teacher. "You're late."

"Sorry. Family problem," Riku said.

"Oh okay. You may sit down," the teacher said. Riku nodded. He bowed again before he walked over towards the back. He saw Sora, stared for a while then took a sit behind him. Sora held his pencil, twirled it around before he scribbled his paper. The teacher started her lecture, which took almost an hour. Sora was not really listening to the lecture but he did look at whatever his teacher had written on the blackboard. "And that's all for first week. Now, for your essay…"

"Aww…I hate essay," Tidus, who is sitting next to Sora, said. "Especially if given by Miss Tifa. I heard she gave the strictest essay of them all."

"R-Really?" Sora gulped. He had never really like to write an essay. As far as he could remember, he got C+ for all his essays from last semester.

"Now then, since this class has the largest number of students compared to my past class, I have to make it to group work," Tifa, the teacher, said. The students murmured then watched as Tifa took out one large box from under the table onto the table. "This box contained had list of your name. The group will be consisted of three peoples and will be given the title after I sorted the group. Well then, first group will be Group 1. The students are…"

"I hope my group doesn't have girl in it," Tidus said. Sora smiled weakly. "Seriously, sometimes girl is so annoying. All they think about is their appearance."

"Well, some of them aren't that bad. They have brain, you know," Sora said. Tidus snorted.

"I'd rather choose Riku than them," Tidus said. Sora gulped and bowed. Tidus noticed this and looked at the brunet. He noticed whenever he mentioned about Riku, the brunet will become quieter than usual. He wondered what had happened between Riku and Sora. As far as he could remember, last year, the two of them were close friends. However, one year ago, they suddenly are not friend anymore. Just classmate.

"Group 7. The lucky students are…" Tifa took out one name and read it. "Sora."

"H-Here!" Sora raised his arm. Tifa smirked. She took another paper, two papers this time.

"Your other lucky friends are Tidus and Riku," Tifa said. Sora stunned, shocked and dumbstruck.

"Yes!" Tidus cheered happily because he had the same group as his friend and the genius in the class. "Lucky we got Riku!" Tidus said at Sora. The brunet nodded weakly.

"E-Em."

"And that's all! Come to my office during lunch time and get your assignment," Tifa said before she left. The students walked out of the classroom after that until only Riku, Sora and Tidus left.

"Come on. It's almost lunch time. We should get our assignment," Tidus said.

"Okay," Sora said as he grabbed his bag before he looked at Riku. "Why don't you come with us?" he asked. Riku looked up at him from his seat.

"Hmm," Riku's replied. He stood up, grabbed his book then looked at Sora. "Shall we go?"

The whole trip towards teacher's office is very tense. Tidus, who was walking between the two, could feel an eerie and tense air. Occasionally he glanced at them to find one of them is staring at the floor and the other staring at the front. He tried to start a conversation but he did not know what he should talk about. Then, a bulb on his head lightened up. He grinned and looked at Sora.

"I heard there's Blind Date Service in this town," Tidus said.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yup! My friends whom tried the service got his perfect mate after he dated her," Tidus said.

"Really? That's cool!" Sora said. Tidus nodded in proud for enabling Sora to talk back. "How come I've never heard of it before?"

"That's because you're too innocent to talk about love," Tidus said. Sora blushed and pouted cutely. "I wanted to try, you know." Sora looked at the blonde in shock. "I want to see if I'll get my perfect person!"

"Don't you already have Wakka?" Sora said. Tidus gasped and quickly covered the brunet's mouth and looked around in panicky.

"Don't say his nameeeee," Tidus hissed. "No one knows about this!" Sora nodded quickly, is suffocating when Tidus also covered his nose. The blonde quickly let go of his hand. "Ops. Sorry."

"N-No, that's okay," Sora said, panting. "But Tidus, everyone already knows about it," Sora said, only regretted for saying it when Tidus's face turned white.

"EH!??? How!?"

"Um…Zidane told Zell…" Sora said.

"Oh no…and Zell told Irvine and Irvine told Quistis who told Riona and arghhhhhhhhhhh! She told every girl in this school!" Tidus shrieked, pulling his hair in panicky. Sora sweat dropped as he watched his friend banging his head against the wall. He wanted to stop his friend but he knew it would be useless. "This cannot be! What if he knows about it too!? He wills hate me! Whuaaaa!!"

"I doubt that," Riku said for the first time since they left the class. Tidus looked at him.

"What?"

"Wakka doesn't know that you like him, yet," Riku said.

"R-Really? How do you know that?" Tidus asked, frowning. Riku shrugged.

"When Selphie asked him whether he would accept you as his boyfriend or not, Wakka looked confuse and asked her why," Riku said. "So I assumed he had not heard the rumor of you having a crush on him." Tidus bit his bottom lip.

"But he will find out about it soon," Tidus said.

"Why don't you tell him about your feeling?" Sora asked. Tidus stared at the brunet in shock. "I mean, wouldn't it better if you tell him yourself than letting him know from the others. It would be nicer and perfect and I'm sure Wakka will like you back."

"But Sora…Wakka doesn't know me," Tidus said. Sora sweat dropped.

"You have a crush on someone you don't know?"

"Yeah. I met him a year ago when he transferred. He was playing Blitzball and at that moment…sigh…" Tidus smiled dreamily. Sora chuckled softly.

"Then you must confess your feeling to him yourself so that he knows who this person who had a crush on him!" Sora exclaimed.

"B-But…"

"No but! You must tell him no matter what! And I'll help you," Sora said and grinned widely. Tidus turned teary and with a bawl, he hugged Sora.

"I love you!" Tidus exclaimed. Sora giggled and hugged Tidus back. "All right! Now I have the determination! I'm going to tell him tomorrow!" Tidus said as he thrust his fist towards the ceiling. Sora nodded happily. "Well then, let's go get our essay and start on it! Maybe we could finish it before tomorrow!" Tidus said before he ran off, leaving sweat dropping Sora and quiet Riku. Sora sighed, amused.

"That's nice," Riku said. Sora looked at the silver-haired Prince. "You made someone happy today." Sora smiled.

"I love to make people happy," Sora said. Riku smirked. He took a step forward then placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. Thousands of feeling rushed into both of their body.

"Never change, Sora," Riku murmured softly but enough for the brunet to hear. He smirked as the brunet stared at him in surprise before he walked forwards. Sora gulped, instinctively raised his hand to his touched shoulder. Then a sweet smile crept up on his face.

"Em."

--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

A/N: Sorry for the mistake last time. I should have deleted those documents. Thanks to MyFantasyEdward77 for reminding me. xD

-

"One, two, three, go."

Background music, followed by two voices singing echoed in the soundproof room. Next to the room is another room, which filled with many devices and instrument of recording. One person is sitting before the many instruments, listening to the vocalists in the soundproof room. His foot is tapping, following the rhythm of the song unconsciously. After a few minutes, the song ended and he quickly left the room.

"That was great!" Roxas said. Axel grinned and Sora smiled. "I think we could finish the recording before the end of this month."

"Wahoo! I can't wait for the release!" Axel said. Roxas nodded happily then looked at his brother who looked so tired.

"Sora, are you all right?" Roxas asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Sora said then smiled weakly. "I'm just worried about this evening."

"What about this evening?" Roxas asked, wondered since according to the schedule, Sora would have nothing to do this evening.

"Um…I promised Tidus to help him," Sora said.

"Help with what?" Roxas asked. Sora gulped.

"Confessing his feeling to someone." There was a very long silent between the three until Roxas opened his mouth.

"SORA!" he shouted, causing the brunet to flinch. "I thought Cid told you to take a rest tonight! Weren't you listening to him this morning!?"

"I did but I promised Tidus already!" Sora said.

"No! I won't let you go!" Roxas said.

"But Roxas! I promised Tidus already!"

"No! Tell him you can't make it," Roxas said. Sora frowned. As much as he like the way Roxas took care of him, he hated how very strict Roxas was and how he controlled his life.

"I don't care! I'm going!" Sora said before he turned around and left. Roxas standstill on his spot, shocked to find his brother had gone against him. He cursed.

"There, there, chill out, Rox. Just let him do whatever he want," Axel said as he patted Roxas's back.

"But Cid already told him to take a rest tonight," Roxas mumbled softly, worried.

"Don't worry! They'll be fine!" Roxas sighed.

"I hope so…"

-

Sora felt guilty for yelling at Roxas and left after that. He did not mean to go against his brother but he felt annoy that Roxas always control his life. Sure, he does not mind if Roxas controlled his schedule but everyone had their own limit, thought Sora. He wanted to be free and do whatever he wanted to do. He does not want to stay at home or practicing singing for the whole time. For his whole life.

"I just want to have fun," he mumbled as he walked along the street alone. The sky is black and the presence of stars beautifies the night. The street was quiet, there was no single soul lingering around except himself. He sighed. _'Maybe I should apologize to him later…'_ he thought when then his hand phone rang. "Hello. Sora's speaking."

"_Sora!"_ he flinched thanks to piercing voice.

"T-Tidus?"

"_Sora! Meet me at Mickey Mall!"_

"Eh? I thought we're going to see Wakka," Sora said.

"_No! I saw him left just now and he went to the mall!" _Tidus said. _"I'll wait for you outside, kay??"_

"O-Oh," Sora said before he hanged up and headed for the mall. He saw Tidus leaning against the streetlamp outside of the mall. He patted the blonde, startled when Tidus shrieked in terror. "T-Tidus!"

"S-Sora!" Tidus sighed, rubbing his chest. "Jeez, you scared me!"

"You're the one who scared me," Sora said.

"S-Sorry. I was just worried," Tidus said. Sora blinked. "Um, I'm nervous. I-I don't know if I could do it…"

"Aww Tidus…" Sora could not help but to smile. "Come on." He grasped Tidus's wrist and pulled the panicked blonde into the mall building.

Not far from the building, there was a group of peoples hiding in the darkness of the shadow. Each pair of eyes were glittering and shimmering dangerously, like a cat in the shadow. Then, one of them moved and looked at the man standing at the middle. He dragged a large yellow bag and showed it to the man. "Boss, we're ready." The man smirked.

"Good. Make sure you don't fail," the man said.

"Yes boss."

-

"Ehhh, I'm really out of idea! Riku, help me please?" Mr. Riku looked at his name named Riku and blinked his eyes playfully. Riku stared at his annoying father before he decided to ignore and looked at the paper he is reading. "Sigh. I knew you would refuse," his father said then tapped the table with his pen. "I wonder how your brother is right now. Do you think he'll come home today? It's been a while since he left."

"Who knows? I don't give a damn about him," Riku said. His father chuckled.

"You sure hate him."

"Hmm."

"But he's still your brother," Riku's father said.

"Nu-uh. He's not my brother," Riku said.

"Why? Because he's dating with a guy? Seriously Riku, stop being anti-homo already," his father said and received a glare from his own son. He smiled weakly.

"I'm not anti-homo," Riku hissed as he threw the paper and left his father alone. Mr. Riku sighed.

"I know, Riku. I know…" he said and smiled weakly.

Upstairs, Riku is lying on his bed, frowning. Whenever his father said about anti-homo, he would feel weird and angry inside. It was not because he admitted that he is anti-homo but every time he remembered about anti-homo, he would remember about what happened a year ago. Bloods spurt and dripping onto the floor. An eye he really loved to stare ruined because of his action. A brunet was holding pain whenever he cried. Those scenes kept sticking into his head and it was painful.

"Sigh. I should stop thinking about him…" he said but he knew better. He could and would never stop thinking about the brunet. He loved the brunet. He had fallen for the brunet ever since he hanged out with him. His smile. His eyes. His beautiful voice. The brunet caught his heart. The brunet stole his heart away from him. he wanted to take the brunet's heart away too but something was holding him back. He had made a stupid promise.

Promise: the beginning of everything.

"_EH!!??"_

'_What the?' _He quickly went downstairs and saw his father is talking on phone. He did not miss a shock expression all over his father's face. "Father?"

"Oh Riku. W-Wait Seph, here's Riku," Mr. Riku said then handed the phone to Riku.

"Sephiroth? No, I don't want to talk to him," Riku said, frowning.

"Just answer it. It's important," Mr. Riku said, more like a command. Riku frowned and unwillingly took the phone.

"Riku's speaking."

"_I'll straight to the point," _Sephiroth said. Riku nodded. _"My comrade just told me that they saw Vayne in this island an hour ago." _Upon hearing the familiar name, Riku's heart beat fast. His head pounded loud and his body somehow boiling hot. He clenched his fist as he remembered what Vayne had done to his lovable brunet a year ago. _"Did he contact you before?"_

"No. I haven't heard of him since a year ago," Riku replied. Sephiroth cursed. "Why? Did he do something wrong?"

"_Rumor has it that he bought something from Black Market Heartless,"_ Sephiroth replied. Riku arched his eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"_We don't know yet. We're still investigating."_

"I see…"

"_I'm calling you right now just to inform you about Vayne. __I don't know what's under his sleeve but I can guarantee that it's not good at all,"_ Sephiroth said.

"Don't worry. I'm still alive," Riku said and smirked when he heard his brother snorting. "Thanks anyway."

"_Pft. Whatever. Just don't get involve with any stupid gang,"_ Sephiroth said before he hanged up. Riku sighed.

"Is everything all right?" Mr. Riku asked.

"Yeah. I'm still fine," Riku said.

"I'm worried," Mr. Riku said. Riku blinked. "Your brother said that Vayne is in this island. Where do you think he is right now?"

"I have no idea and I don't care," Riku said though his face was telling the opposite. He was frowning and furrowing his eyebrows, thinking hard.

"Riku…" Mr. Riku sighed. "I'll make a drink," he said before he went to the kitchen. Riku sat on the sofa and looked at the television that is currently a drama. He switched the television to look for something more interesting than gay drama. His stopped clicking the controller when the television was showing live news. At the same time, his father returned with a tray of glasses of drinks. "What are you watching?"

"This…" Riku frowned. "Someone is causing trouble in Mickey Mall." In the television, it was showing groups of police officers in arm were standing outside of the mall building. As the scene got closer to the mall, Riku saw some peoples are screaming from within the building, trying to get out.

"Oh dear…why won't the police let those peoples out?"

'_What is going on? Why are the police officers ignoring the peoples inside the mall?'_ Riku thought. The phone rang and Mr. Riku picked it up.

"Sephiroth?" Riku looked at his father to find he is frowning. Then he saw his father's face turned pale. Riku did not like his father's expression especially when the man turned to him and gulped. He took the phone when his father showed it to him and answered it.

"Riku's speaking."

_"Riku, did you watch the news?"_

"Yeah."

_"I just got information from my comrades. The mall was attacked,"_ Sephiroth said. Riku frowned. _"Lead by Vayne's friend."_

"What…?"

_"And one more thing."_

"What?" Riku's heart beats faster in every second.

_"It seemed that your friend is in there."_

"…Who?"

_"Sora."_

--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"_Whoa…" They stood at the center of the ground floor and looked around them. "There are so many peoples here!" Tidus said as he watched peoples shopping in each shop or walking around with their family and friend. The kids were playing with the clown in the mall. Each of them was holding a small balloon. _

"_I wonder where Wakka is…" Sora said as he looked around. Tidus pouted. _

"_W-Why don't we do window shopping first?" Tidus suggested, sweatdropped when Sora frowned cutely. "Aww come on!"_

"_You said you'll do it tonight!"_

"_I will tonight! But let's have fun first!"_

"_No! Confess first then have fun after that," Sora said. Tidus crossed his arms and pouted. _

"_Fine. Fine. Where is he? I want to make it quick," Tidus said, looking around while walking when then he bumped to someone. _

"_Watch it!" the person Tidus bumped to said. _

"_Oww…sorry," Tidus said and looked at the person. It was a tall man with spiky black hair. The man was wearing sunglasses so Sora could not see his eye's color and black jacket as well as dark purple trouser. In his hand is a large yellow bag. _

"_You better be! Next time I'll see you, I hope you're dead already!" the man said before he walked away angrily. Tidus frowned._

"_Well I wish you dead first before me!" Tidus exclaimed, loud enough for the man to hear that caused the man to turn to look at him. _

"_What did you say?"the man returned to them and suddenly clutched Tidus' collar._

"_I said I wish you dead before me by then," Tidus said without fear as the man leaned close. Sora panicked. _

"_I-I'm sorry about my friend," Sora said as he gently pushed the man away from Tidus. "My friend was in bad mood so please forgive him."_

"_What? I'm not in bad mood!" Tidus said. _

"_Humph. You better watch oer your friend very well," the man said then smirked. "Or I'll make sure he died for sure," he said as he leaned close to Sora's face. Sora gulped as he stared at a pair of eyes behind the sunglasses. They were cold. _

"_Y-Yes," Sora said. The man humped then left them. Sora sighed before he looked at frowning Tidus. _

"_I would have beaten him if it weren't because of you," Tidus said. Sora smiled weakly._

"_You shouldn't make a mess with someone like that. He looks dangerous," Sora said._

"_Pft." Tidus crossed his arms. _

"_Come on. Let's look for Wakka," Sora said. _

"_No. I'm not in the mood to confess now," Tidus said. Sora sweat dropped then looked around. _

"_Are you sure? You're going to regret it," Sora said. _

"_I don't care. Even if I tell Wakka about my feeling, I don't think he'll accept me," Tidus said, frowning ever so cutely. Sora smiled. _

"_How do you know? What if he likes you too?"_

"_How can you be so sure? You do realize that me, a guy, likes Wakka, a guy, something that isn't very acceptable in the world at the moment."_

"_Then give him a time to know you?" _

"_What?"_

"_Would you like that, Wakka?" Sora asked. Tidus blinked then his eyes widened as realization hit him. quickly, he turned around and came face to face with tanned taller man. He gulped as he stared at the delicious exposed chest before him before he looked at the face of his crush. Wakka was blushing red. _

"_Uh…I don't know, ya," Wakka said. Sora giggled._

"_Wakka, I would like you to meet Tidus, my close friend," Sora said. Tidus was gaping in shock. _

"_Yo," Wakka greeted. Tidus fell on his knees immediately. "W-Whoa! Are you all right?" Wakka asked as he held Tidus. _

"_Y-Yeah. N-No. I mean yeah, whatever," Tidus said and clutched his head. Sora laughed. "Shut up, Sora."_

"_S-Sorry. You're so funny, Tidus," Sora said. Tidus groaned. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Wakka?"_

"_Shopping with my brother. He left home already though but I have to stay cos I want to buy some ball," Wakka replied. _

"_Don't you already have the ball given by your friend last week?" Tidus asked._

"_How do you know that?" Wakka blinked. _

"_Uh…"_

"_Tidus really likes you, Wakka. Of course he knows everything about you," Sora said. Tidus blushed red, same as Wakka. Sora chuckled upon seeing this, until something happened. _

_In just ten seconds, countless of explosion took place in the mall. The peoples inside screamed and cried before they started to run around in panic. The kids were left behind crying while holding their balloons. Some trampled the other without caring the other's life as they pushed their way towards the exit. However, the door to the exit had been sealed. They banged the exit, demanding to be free. _

"_W-What happened?" Tidus panicked. Suddenly there was a gunshot. Everyone silent then looked at the man standing at the center. The man is holding a gun in his hand and his other hand is carrying a large yellow bag. Sora and Tidus' eyes widened when they realized who the man was. "H-Hey, that man is---"_

"_Quiet," the man said in dangerous tone. Everyone quieted. "Now, I want you to listen to me clearly. Do you see this bag?" the man smirked. "This bag contain a virus." _

"_W-What?"_

"_This virus, once release, will spread within this building and guess what? This virus will kill you all and yes, I'm going to open it soon," the man said. There was a moment of silent as everyone tried to absorb whatever the man said. When the information registered into their mind, they screamed again. The man laughed evilly as the peoples started to get out from the building. _

"_What does he mean by that? Virus? You've got to be kidding me! If you release it, you'll be infected too!" Tidus said. The man looked at him and smirked. _

"_Oh no worries. I have injected anti virus to myself before I come here," the man said. _

"_W-Why? Why are you doing this!?"_

"_What else? To kill everyone…and I mean EVERYONE," the man said before he opened the bag. Smokes puffed out from within the bag and slowly dissipated into the air. The man laughed hysterically. "You're all going to DIE!"_

_-  
_

"It's been two hours already. I wonder how many has survived," Cloud said as he checked notepad.

"Sir, some of them tried to escape through the window!"

"You idiot! Don't let them out of the building! Keep them inside!" Leon shouted.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Ch. Stupid soldier," Leon said.

"You can't blame him. He's just doing his job to inform you about this matter," Cloud said. Leon cursed. "I'm worried. I wonder how's Sora inside…" Leon grunted. "Sorry."

"No, that's okay," Leon said then crossed his arms. "

"Sephiroth will be here in any minute now. He'll help us to negotiate with the man," Cloud said.

"…Does Riku know?" Leon asked as he looked at his husband. Cloud nodded. "Not good." Cloud blinked.

"Cloud!" he turned to see his brother and a redhead young man. "Cloud! Is it true!? Sora is inside!?" Roxas asked, panicked and worried. Cloud bit his bottom lip and nodded. "No! How could this be!? I thought he went to Tidus's house!"

"I don't know why he's in there but from what the soldiers said, they saw Sora with a blonde and redhead young men," Cloud replied.

"Blonde and redhead…?" Roxas frowned. "Could it be Tidus and Wakka?"

"Could be," Leon said. Roxas cursed.

"Damn that terrorist. What the hell does he want!?"

"Has he asked for anything?" Axel asked. Cloud and Leon shook their head. "That's weird. He should state whatever he want by right now. maybe the virus wasn't real…"

"Maybe he just want to kill everyone in the mall," one voice said. They turned to the owner of voice and saw a silver-haired tall man and small version of the man, Riku. Roxas did not miss an unpleasant frown crossed over Riku's face. "How's the situation?" the taller man, Sephiroth, asked.

"The terrorist is still inside. He released the virus already and the peoples inside probably had been infected," Cloud said. "And we're not sure if the virus is real or not."

"Humph. He doesn't requested anything for two hours. I guess he only wants to kill peoples," Sephiroth said.

"Can't we just barge in and kill that man?" Riku asked as he stared at the building before him. Thousands of soldiers are lining up before him.

"We can't. The moment we barge in, the infected people will run outside and this will worsen the situation," Cloud said. Riku frowned. Then he turned to look at the peoples he knows.

"Then, let me go in alone."

-

"Sigh…"

"…"

"…Sigh…"

"…Are you all right, Tidus?" Sora asked. He and Tidus are not sitting on one of the benches near toilet.

"Yeah. Just bored," Tidus replied while watching his crush was playing balloon with some kids. "I'm amazed how he still happy when we're all going to die because of one stupid virus." Sora sweat dropped. However, he agreed with Tidus. He was amazed of Wakka because the young man does not seem to be afraid to know that they were all going to die because of one virus released by psycho man just two hours ago. "Oh well. Guess that's what makes me love him more," Tidus said and smiled.

"You don't look so sad to know that you're going to die too," Sora said.

"Oh yeah…well…guess that's because I have done what I should have done - confessing to him about my feeling," Tidus said. "I don't care about anything at all now. I'm satisfied if I die because at least I don't have to regret for not confessing him." Sora bit his bottom lip.

"I wish I have more time…" Sora said. Tidus glanced at his friend. "At least…I want to tell him that I like him."

"Who?" Tidus asked. Sora smiled weakly.

"My old best friend."

"…Sora?" Sora blinked when Tidus stared at him in shock. He never thought the blonde would be so shock after hearing what he told him. But Sora wondered if Tidus knew whom he was talking about. Does Tidus know that he really like a certain silver-haired young man? But that is not a case anymore when Tidus pointed at his face. "Y-Your nose." Tidus gulped.

"My nose?" Sora blinked then touched his nose. He felt something flowing from his nose. He looked at his hand and stunned to see a stain of blood. He took out his handkerchief and wiped his nose. His heartbeats fast when he see stain of large bloods on his handkerchief. He looked at worried Tidus. "Tidus…m-my nose…"

"S-Sora!" Tidus quickly catch the brunet when Sora suddenly fell off the bench.

"T-Tidus…I-I don't feel good…" Sora gasped.

"Shit…could it be…virus?" Tidus' lip trembled then quickly he looked at the man. "You! Could it really be the virus?!" The man's eyes twinkled.

"That's one of the symptoms. Body feels hot. Dizziness. Nosebleed. All body system will become weak and then…he'll die," the man said. Tidus gulped then looked at panting Sora.

"SHIT!"

--

A/N: Uh...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"Let us out!"

"We want to go out!"

"You killer!"

"I don't want to die!"

"What is going on? Why are they becoming more aggressive than before!?" Leon asked as he watched the peoples inside the building tackled the entrance door.

"A-Apparently there's really a virus inside, sir! Someone among the peoples has shown the symptom!"

"What? Who is it!?" Cloud asked. The soldier is hesitant to say. "Who is it!?"

"I-It's the famous second vocalist of Organization Band," the soldier said then bowed. "It's your brother, sir."

Leon, Cloud, Roxas and Axel stunned, shocked and dumbstruck. None said anything for a very long time as they tried to absorb what the soldier had told them. Then Leon punched the streetlamp near him that immediately cause the light to dead. Cloud calmed frustrated Leon and hugged him tightly. Roxas dropped his knees, crying while Axel comforted the blonde by hugging him. Sephiroth sighed. Riku took a gun from his brother.

"What the? What are you doing?" Sephiroth watched as his brother checked the gun before Riku looked at him. Without saying anything, Riku walked towards the building. "Riku!"

"Don't stop me!" Riku said.

"Are you crazy!? You'll get infected!" Axel shouted.

"I don't care! I'm not going to let that man get away with this easily!" Riku shouted, as he got closer to the building. Axel bit his bottom lip. He knew Riku was the most devastated among them all after the news broke. He knew Riku was worried about the brunet and would not care about anything. But it is dangerous and Axel did not want his best friend to be killed. So, all he could do is to pray.

-

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't believe it. For a second, I thought he was bluffing about releasing virus but hell…" Tidus cursed and pulled out another piece of tissue to clean up the blood off Sora's nose. "Sora, hang on there. Don't die on me yet!"

"T-Tidus, you're so noisy…" Sora said before he coughed.

"That's good! I won't let you take a rest! I won't let you close your eyes! Damn Sora, I don't want you to die!" Tidus hissed, crying.

"Hehehehehehe, this is fun. I got to see the famous singer to die," the man said and laughed. Tidus wanted to punch the man but he had no mood to do so because he had to treat his dying friend. "You're all going to die…" he murmured before he laughed aloud.

"Be quiet will you!?" Tidus shouted at the man who immediately shut his mouth. "Why are you doing this anyway? Why do you want to kill everyone!? What have we ever done to you!?"

"Nothing," the man replied. Tidus blinked.

"What?"

"It's just my boss. He was pissed at certain person and wanted to take a revenge on this person," the man said, shrugging. "He said the person's most important person is in this mall. So he wanted to kill this important person to hurt him."

"Your boss…who is it?" Tidus asked. The man smirked.

"Not telling ya."

"Why you…"

"It's Vayne." The man instantly looked at the owner of the voice. It was a young man who had black hairs and a sweet smile written all over his face. The man's face turned pale upon seeing the young man. "Vayne told you to spread the virus to kill Riku's most important person, isn't that right, Lios?"

"Y-You…"

"Hey look! Someone's coming!"

"Who is he?"

"Is he going to save us!?"

"Hmm…so it begins," the young man said. Tidus blinked when then he heard a scream from the entrance followed by a shotgun.

"W-What's going on?"

"That Riku…" Leon face palm. Cloud sweat dropped. Roxas and Axel stunned as they watched Riku started to shot the ceiling before the building. When the peoples from the building stepped away, he opened the door of the entrance and pointed his brother's gun towards the peoples.

"Move then I'll kill you," Riku said and when none moves, he turned around, took out a huge lock and wrapped it around the entrance's door ring. He turned to the peoples at the same time a shutter lowered down.

"W-What the hell are you doing!? We want to get out of here!"

"You're all are infected by deadly virus," Riku said.

"That's why we want to get out!"

"If you do, you'll infect the rest of uninfected peoples outside. You'll become the source of all dead. Do you want that?" Riku asked as he tilted his head. The peoples gulped and turned speechless. "Of course not. You don't want to become a bad person in the history," Riku said then walked forwards slowly until he reached the center of the building. He frowned when he saw Tidus, Wakka and his heart hurt when he saw Sora's condition. He did not waste time to go to Sora's side.

"R-Riku!?"

"Riku, what are you doing here!?"

"How's he?" Riku asked as he looked at Sora.

"N-Not good. He breathes hard since half an hour ago," Tidus replied. Riku bit his bottom lip. He caressed Sora's cheek. The brunet opened his eyes slowly.

"Riku…" Sora breathed weakly. Riku smiled.

"Hey…" Sora tried to smile but could not. He lifted his hand weakly and touched Riku's cheek. Riku held the brunet's hand firmly and nuzzled it lovingly.

"A-Am I dreaming…?" Sora laughed very weakly. "Riku nuzzled my hand…"

"No, you're not dreaming, Sora. He is nuzzling your hand right now. Even I could not believe it," Tidus said, still shocked to find Riku is here and the fact that Riku is nuzzling Sora's hand shocked him more. "Riku, are you nuts? You know that you're already infected the moment you enter this building, right?"

"I'm not infected," Riku said. Tidus and Wakka blinked. The man frowned.

"What? H-How? You have the antivirus?" Tidus asked. Riku shook his head. "T-Then?"

"There has never been a virus in this building," Riku said. Silent. A very long silent. Everyone was staring at Riku in shock after they heard that.

"Are you blind!? Look at that boy! His nose was bleeding like crazy just now!"

"Yeah! He even said it's one of the symptoms!"

"Riku, what are you talking about!? Tell me it's true!" Tidus said. Riku kissed Sora's hand before he stood up. He looked around as he held his brother's gun firmly until his eyes fell upon frowning man. He approached the man slowly. "R-Riku?" Tidus gulped when Riku pointed a gun towards the man's forehead.

"Long time no see, Riku," the man said and smirked. Riku did not budge.

"What did you do to him?" Riku asked.

"I didn't do anything," the man replied. Riku pressed the tip of the gun firmly. "He just suddenly nosebleed without warning."

"…Fine," Riku said and put his gun into his pocket. Tidus's jaw dropped. For a second he thought Riku was going to shoot the man, something he really wished Riku had done. Suddenly to his shock, Riku punched the man. He watched as Riku grabbed the man's collar and lifted him close to his face. Riku's face turned dangerous. "Tell Vayne, don't mess with me or I'll kill him…" Riku hissed before he let the man go.

"Cough. H-Heh. No wonder he really wants to kill you, Riku," the man said then stood up. "Guess he really, really likes you. What a pity that he loses someone as clever as you."

"Said more, I'll shoot you. Now get out of my sight before I count until 10," Riku said. The man smirked.

"Fine. Fine." The man raised his hands in surrender then slowly back away. He ran off when he reached the elevator. Tidus looked at Riku.

"What was that all about?"

"He's bluffing," Riku said.

"What?"

"The smoke he released was not a virus. It was just a simple smoke," Riku said. Tidus's eyes budge out.

"B-But Sora is---"

"He's sick," Riku said as he looked at Tidus intently. "So we must bring him to the hospital right now." Tidus gulped. He was not very close to Riku but he knew what kind of Riku is. So, he nodded in agreement and watched as Riku took out a hand phone from his pocket. "Seph, its Riku. Yes. It's a bluff. You can enter now. Call ambulance too." Riku turned to Tidus. "Let's go. The ambulance will be in any minute."

"O-Oh." Tidus helped Riku lifted the brunet into his arms. The shutter slowly raised up and soldiers barged in to help the peoples from within the building. Tidus, Wakka and Riku walked out of the building without trouble. An ambulance is waiting just near where Leon and the rest are. Roxas, Cloud and Leon ran towards them.

"You guys are okay!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah. Turn out that the virus was a bluff," Tidus said. Roxas sighed in relief.

"What a relief. I thought I was going to lose Sora…" Roxas said, sobbed. Axel patted his back.

"Don't waste more time. Get him inside," Leon said. Riku nodded and got into the ambulance. Oxygen-helper put on the brunet's mouth and blanket covered his body. Riku took a seat next to the brunet, holding his hand. Leon closed the door and watched as the ambulance car drove away. Then he looked at Tidus. "You're the only witness I could trust. I want to ask you but seeing you look so tired like hell, I guess I'll ask you tomorrow."

"Thanks Leon," Tidus said and smiled.

"All right everybody, keep your work!" Leon clapped his hands and with Cloud, he went inside the building. Roxas and Axel excused themselves and left. Tidus sighed in tired.

"Tidus." He almost forgot about certain redhead.

"W-Wakka. What is it?"

"Uh…how about…a dinner with me tomorrow?" Wakka asked. Tidus stunned, stared at his crush in shock before he grinned widely.

"Sure!" Tidus replied. Wakka grinned.

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow," Wakka said before he waved goodbye and left. Tidus smiled dreamily.

'_Luckily the virus wasn't real.'_

_---  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"Sir, according to the spy, Vayne has bought a weapon from Heartless Blas Market. He didn't buy anything that known as virus. It was just a rumor spread by his friends."

"So he's playing prank on us," Leon murmured. "He's underestimating us," Leon hissed. Cloud patted his husband's back.

"At least no one is hurt during that event," Cloud said. Leon frowned. "Except Sora. But he was sick at that time."

"Even so, he went that far to scare public peoples," Sephiroth said then crossed his arms. "He's violating public's peace."

"Whether he didn't mean to do it or just a play, I want to catch him," Leon said as he looked at Cloud. "He hurt Sora last time. I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"Leon…" Cloud smiled weakly. Ever since something dreadful happened to Sora a year ago, Leon had tried his hard to look for Vayne non-stop. He knew Leon wanted to punish Vayne as much as he wants to but sometimes he is worried that Leon overworks himself. He could not stop Leon because he knew that once Leon set his mind, he could not change it.

"Sir! A phone call for you!" One soldier stepped forward and handed a phone to Sephiroth. Leon and Cloud watched as Sephiroth answered the phone and they did not miss a frown formed over Sephiroth's face. They heard the silver-haired man cursed after he hung up the phone.

"Who is it?" Cloud asked.

"Riku, I presume," Leon said and was right when Sephiroth cursed more. "He decided to stay overnight at hospital?"

"Yes and asked me to tell the old geezer about it," Sephiroth said. Cloud chuckled.

"That Riku…he hasn't changed one bit," Cloud said. Sephiroth snorted. "Oh well. But thanks to him, Sora saved."

"True. Thanks," Leon said.

"Pft. He recklessly went inside the building without caring about his life. What a stupid brother," Sephiroth said.

"Come on Seph, you would do the same for Zack," Cloud said, smirked when Sephiroth hissed.

"Shit. I forgot to call him. Excuse me," Sephiroth said before he left. Cloud shook his head and sighed before he looked at Leon.

"So, wanna visit Sora?"

-

Riku pulled the chair close to the bed, took Sora's hand and pressed his forehead against it. He took a deep breathe before he released them. Then he looked at Sora. The brunet is still unconscious ever since he brought him out of the mall. The doctor had taken a quick treatment on the brunet and thanks to that, the brunet is now fine. He does not want to know what he would do if he lost the brunet.

'_Sorry. I'm really sorry. I've promised you that I would protect you…'_ Riku thought and he held Sora's hand tightly. The hand moved slightly and Riku quickly looked at Sora. The brunet stirred from his unconsciousness. His eyes slowly opened and soon, the blue eye opened completely.

"…Riku?" Sora blinked his eye, sees Riku then smiled. Riku's heart beats fast upon seeing the smile.

"Hey."

"…Where am I?" Sora asked as he looked around.

"In the hospital. You were sick," Riku replied.

"…Oh yeah…the virus…"

"It was a bluff," Riku said. Sora blinked. "There was never been a virus released in the mall. It was just a prank."

"I see…" Sora smiled happily. "I'm so glad…I thought I was going to die…" Sora sighed in tired and sleepily. "I don't think I'll be able to rest in peace without completing my mission…" Sora said. Riku blinked, wondering what mission Sora was talking about. Then he saw the brunet smiling widely at him. "Thank you for waiting here, Riku."

"…Hmm."

"You haven't changed," Sora said. Riku smiled. "…Are you going to stay overnight here?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. His stomach fluttered when the brunet beamed cutely. His heart though raced fast in panic when the brunet suddenly coughed.

"H-Hey! Are you all right?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. He panted as he closed his eyes and breathe hard and slow. Riku bit his bottom lip, feeling the pain the brunet is having right now. "I'm going to get Cid."

"N-No," Sora quickly grasped Riku's wrist. He shook his head. "No…I'm fine, Riku. Just…stay with me," he said. Riku gulped as he stared at Sora's begging blue eyes. Sighing, he sat down on his chair and smiled weakly at Sora. "Thank you."

"Just take a rest," Riku said. Sora nodded. He closed his eyes. After a few minutes, the brunet fell asleep.

-

The next day, Sora woke up to find Riku was not with him. The only person in the room is his brother, Roxas. The blonde was drinking a cup of hot coffee with his crush while reading a morning newspaper. Knowing so well that the silver-haired young man probably had left, Sora let out a sigh of disappointment. His brother heard the sigh and looked at him to find his brother awoke.

"Sora, how are you?" Roxas asked. The brunet smiled.

"I'm fine," Sora replied then looked around.

"He's not here," Roxas said. Sora blinked at his brother before he blushed.

"I know that…" Sora said. Roxas smiled weakly as he sat down on the chair. "Um…"

"Yes? What is it? Do you need anything?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head.

"Um…when can I get out of this hospital?" Sora asked. Roxas blinked. "I…don't like it here."

"Sora…"

"Ever since that day, my everyday life always filled with going to hospital. I'm sick of it." The brunet clutched the blanket, tensing himself. Roxas glanced at Axel who was watching them before he looked at Sora. he smiled.

"I'll ask Cid to let you go early," Roxas said. Sora looked at Roxas in surprise before he grinned wide and hugged his brother. "C-Careful."

"Thank you, Roxas! You're my best brother!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." Roxas ruffled Sora's hair. "But in exchange, you must take a rest at home." Sora nodded quickly. "Good. I'll ask Cid right away. You take a rest now."

"Okay!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas left after he talked to Axel. The redhead young man went to Sora's side, sat on the very same chair.

"Yo."

"Hi."

"You know, Roxas was really worried about you when you were in the mall," Axel said. Sora smiled weakly. "He wouldn't stop crying and saying he didn't want to lose you over and over again."

"S-Sorry."

"No, why should you? You didn't do anything," Axel said, smirked.

"Axel, I know you're annoyed when Roxas kept thinking about me," Sora said. Axel smirked wider. "I'm sorry for causing you both a trouble."

"Nah…my situation isn't as bad as Riku," Axel said, waving his hand sarcastically. Upon hearing Riku's name, Sora gulped. Axel noticed this and smiled. He leaned close on his chair and looked at the brunet sharply. His expression was serious that Sora had never seen before. "Can I ask you something?"

"W-What is it?" It made Sora stammer.

"Do you love Riku?"

"…"

"…" Axel watched in interest as Sora's face turned redder for every second. He does not need to find the answer judging from Sora's face but he wanted to make sure of one thing.

"Why do you ask?" Sora asked. Axel chuckled.

"Answer my question first, Sora," Axel said. Sora pouted.

"Yes," Sora said in confident and unwavering tone. Axel stared at the brunet intently. His eye and his expression were serious. Then he smirked followed by snigger and last, laughed. "W-What's so funny!?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you said it!"

"W-What? You're the one who ask me!" Sora shouted. "Stop laughing!" he hit Axel with his pillow.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop," Axel said though he was grinning crazily. The grin soon changed to a smile. "You haven't told him that, huh?" he asked. Sora blushed red.

"How? He doesn't seem to want me…" Sora said.

'_Oh Sora. You know it's not true. Riku wants you more than anything in this world.'_

"It's been a year but he had said that he wanted to be my friend back," Sora said and bit his bottom lip. "I wonder if he doesn't really like me."

"You know that's not true," Axel said. "You know Riku wants you but you're being cautious, just like what he's doing." The brunet pouted.

"B-But…"

"Why don't you make first move?"

"Eh?"

"Confess to him first. Maybe he'll break the barrier around him to accept you," Axel said. Sora gulped.

"I don't know. Do you think I should?"

"I don't know! It's your decision!" Axel said and playfully hit Sora with the pillow. "But hey, I would love to see Riku's expression once you confess your feeling to him," Axel said, grinning. Sora could not help but to chuckle.

"I'll make sure I won't confess when you're around," Sora said, making Axel laughed. After that, they talked about music, their past performance and songs and future plan. Roxas returned not long after that with good news that Sora could go home on that day.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

A/N: Thanks to kikiyoinuyasha for noticing the mistake. xD

-

A week after that fateful day, Sora returned back to school. The girls, mainly his fangirls, squealed upon seeing him and started to gather around him as soon as he entered the school. Some of them are crying for what had happened to the brunet a week ago. He gave them a smile and thank you gratitude when they wished for him to get real well soon and gave him a bag of present.

"A year ago, these girls were oblivious to your presence," Tidus said as he walked together with Sora in the school's corridor. Sora waved his hand at his fangirls.

"Guess my luck has changed since I became the second vocalist," Sora said. Tidus nodded.

"I don't think they'll like you if you haven't entered that contest," Tidus said. Sora smiled. I wonder if there's a girl who likes you as you."

"I don't know. But if there is, that would be lovely," Sora said, grinning. Tidus groaned. "Oh. By the way, how are you and Wakka?" Sora asked and did not miss as Tidus's face turned redder. Sora smirked. "Going so well, eh?"

"What? No! We just have dinner last time," Tidus said.

"Then?"

"Then what? We went home, of course!"

"…You're so boring," Sora said. Tidus hissed.

"It's not my fault he has to go home early just because he was going to miss Blitzball Tournament on TV!" Tidus said. Sora blinked at Tidus before he laughed aloud. Tidus grunted.

"Poor you, Tidus," Sora said, patting his close friend's back.

"Sigh. I don't think he understands that I really love him," Tidus said.

"Give him some time!" Sora said. Tidus mumbled. "Cheer up! Let's do something fun after school."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Tidus said.

"What?"

"Let's have a date," Tidus said. Sora's eyes widened. "We register our name at Blind Date Service then wait until someone calls us."

"Uh…what for?" Sora asked.

"Because I'm frustrated with Wakka! So I need to have a date with someone to kill this annoying feeling!" Tidus stated. Sora sweat dropped.

"I don't know…" Sora hesitated.

"Come on! Just one date then we can dump our date after that!" Tidus said. Sora gulped as Tidus used his puppy eyes on him. Then he sighed in gave up.

"Fine." Tidus cheered. "But just one date!"

"Of course!"

-

"Damn. Sora left early. That stupid Tidus. He better not bringing Sora to any stupid place," Roxas said as he placed a tray of his food on the table. Sitting next to him is another of Sora's close friend, Zidane. "Did he say where they're going?" Roxas asked before he took a bit of his hamburger.

"Blind Date Service," Zidane replied. Roxas choked, coughed continuously. Zidane patted the blonde's back in panic.

"WHAT!?" Roxas shrieked.

"Yes. They said they're going to register their name and find one date," Zidane said. Roxas frowned before he cursed.

"That Tidus…I swear I'm going to kick him…" Roxas angrily sipped his drink by straw. "Blind Date Service. What the fuck. That's the most ridiculous service I've ever heard!"

"But they said once you get your date who is perfect to you, you will be with your date forever," Zidane said. Roxas frowned, thinking that who could be Sora's date. He thought of someone fat who really loved to eat, lazy and had never dated with anyone. Just like Sora. This worried Roxas. What if Sora gets such person and be with the person forever? He does not want to know what would become of his family once such person live with them.

"Shit! I won't let this happen!" Roxas shouted before he dashed out of the canteen. Zidane watched the trail smoke slowly gone and saw Riku approaching him.

"What's wrong with him?" Riku asked.

"He's worried that Sora might get a very fat date," Zidane replied. Riku arched his eyebrow.

"Date?"

"Uh-huh. Sora is registering himself in Blind Date Service," Zidane said. Riku twitched and Zidane did not miss that.

"That Tidus…" Zidane heard Riku mumbled and watched as the Silver Prince walked away from him.

'_Sigh. What a tiring day.'_

-

Name: Sora

Age: 18

Home: A-12, Paupo Neighborhood, Destiny Mainland.

Interest: Music, singing, blue, sunflower, pasta, salad, coke

Sora struggled himself what to write more on a piece of form. He does not know what he should add on the interest. The reception of Blind Date Service said he should add his interest in term of hobby, color, food, drink and other thing. These interests will determine what kind of date he would get after they find the perfect match.

"Done yet?" Tidus, who had finished a few minutes ago, asked.

"…I don't know what to add more…" Sora said.

"Just add whatever you like, Sora!" Tidus said.

"But I don't know what I like,' Sora said.

"Anything! Food, drink, hobby, band, movie, artist, color or animal!"

'_Animal…'_ Sora thought of one animal he really likes. He smiled as he put down the animal's name on the paper then gave the paper to the reception.

"Thank you very much. Please wait for our call soon," the reception said.

"Yosh! Let's go home and wait for their call!" Tidus said.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Sora asked.

"Of course! It's just a blind date, not a real one," Tidus said.

"But what if our date really likes us and won't let us go?"

"…We dump them?" Tidus replied, grinning wide. Sora frowned. "Aww come on! We can just tell them that we're just having fun!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone's heart."

"Sora, it's just a date and how do you know your date will fall in love with you?"

"Just…my feeling," Sora said. Tidus laughed, patted Sora's back playfully.

"Don't worry! They won't fall in love with us! Tidus stated. Sora smiled weakly.

'_Hopefully.'_

"TIDUS!" They looked at fuming Roxas who is approaching them angrily. Tidus squeaked and quickly hid behind Sora. The blonde glared at him deadly. "What the hell were you thinking!? Asking Sora to join you to have a date! You are so dead if Sora get ugly and irresponsible person!"

"Have mercy, Roxas! We're just going to have fun! Not a real date!" Tidus said. Roxas cursed.

"Still!"

"Roxas, don't worry. I'll take care of myself and I'll make sure my date won't fall for me," Sora said, calming Roxas down.

"I doubt that. Sora, you are a famous singer. You are so adorable and cute and loved by everyone on this island. I doubt your date isn't young to fall in love with you!" Roxas exclaimed. Sora sweat dropped.

"Chill out, Roxas! Don't worry! We'll make sure it won't happen. I promise you," Tidus said. Roxas frowned very badly before he sighed.

"You'll receive the punishment if something I hate happen to Sora," Roxas said. Tidus laughed weakly. "Now, go home, Sora. Make sure you take your medicine." Sora nodded. He kissed Roxas's cheek before he and Tidus left. Roxas bit his bottom lip, worried about Sora. Then he looked at the reception desk. He approached the desk and with a smile he said, "Can I register for the date?"

"Yes, you may. Please fill in this form," the receptionist said as she handed a paper to Roxas.

'_Now, I must put down something that can make me to have a date with Sora,'_ Roxas thought then smirked. _'I know what Sora likes so I guarantee I'll get Sora as my date. With this, he doesn't have to date with anyone else!'_ Roxas chuckled as he filled the form. _'Oh yes. Take that, Sora's fangirls.'_

-

That night, Sora got a phone call. "Sora's speaking."

"_Sora, this is Blind Date Service going to tell you that we have found your perfect date."_

"R-Really? O-Oh wow."

"_Your date will be tomorrow, taking place at YRP Restaurant table number 96. We have booked the table especially for you and your date. The name for the table is Land4Sky."_

"O-Oh, okay," Sora said as he scribbled down the location for his date.

"_Make sure you come tomorrow and have a great date_," said the person from Blind Date Service before the phone hung up. Sora gulped, gripped the phone tightly. He could not believe he is going to have a date tomorrow. Now he wondered who his date would be. He hoped it will not be one of his fangirls or he would have a difficulty in making her not to fall in love with him.

'_I hope it's__ not someone who has a big appetite. I don't have much allowance…'_ he sweat dropped.

"Sora!" Roxas barged into Sora's room after knocking a door once. "Did the Blind Date Service call you just now?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. "Really!? Where's your date location?"

"Um, YRP Restaurant Table 96," Sora replied, sweat dropped when Roxas's eyes widened and when the blonde stomped the floor. "Something's wrong, Roxas?"

"Nothing," Roxas replied before he weakly walked out of Sora's room. He leaned against the wall and sighed. _'My date would be at Mickey Park.'_ He frowned. _'Who is my date, anyway? I hope she's not very annoying and Sora's date better be someone's good.'_

--


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"I'm going," Sora said, kissed Roxas and Namine's cheek before he took his coat and left. Namine waved goodbye at Sora by the door then she looked at Roxas who readied to go out too.

"Are you having a date too?" Namine asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said and sighed.

"You don't look so happy," Namine said.

"I'm not happy because I'm going to have a date with a stranger and, THAT, Sora is probably going to have a very annoying and ugly date!" Roxas stated. Namine sweat dropped.

"Roxas, you're overreacting," Namine said then pushed Roxas out of the house. "Now go meet your date and have some fun. You need to release some of your tension." She closed the door before Roxas could say anything. Roxas grunted and sighed.

"Oh well. May as well meet my date."

-

He stood before a familiar restaurant. As he stared at the large board of YRP Restaurant blinking on top of the building, he imagined what kind of person his date would be. She could be beautiful, intelligent and perfect. Sora would not mind if he dated such person but what happened if the date is the opposite. Ugly, idiot and so out of ordinary. Sora rubbed his temples when he thought he would have to bear the pain during date.

"Guess I have no choice," he said before he pushed the door open. Instantly, Yuna greeted him.

"Good morning, Sora!"

"Morning Yuna," Sora greeted back, somehow relieved to find the date is taking place at familiar place belonged to his friend. Ever since Sora had become the second vocalist of Organization Band, he had befriended with famous people. One of them is Yuna and her gangs: Rikku and Paine. The three of them had helped him a lot in improving his voice. To pay for what they have done for him, he went to the restaurant whenever he obtained his salary and allowance.

"Alone?" Yuna asked, grinning widely. "Or with someone special?" she added. Sora blushed red.

"W-With someone," Sora replied.

"Ohohohoho! All right then! I'll bring to special table!" Yuna exclaimed.

"W-Wait! Actually…I have to go to table 96," Sora said. Yuna blinked, tilted her head before she gasped.

"Y-You're one of the dates from Blind Date Service!?" Yuna sounds shrieking. The customers in the restaurant looked at them, saw Sora then whispered.

"Shhh!"

"Ops. Sorry," Yuna giggled. "But Sora, seriously, you're registering in the Blind Date Service? I can't believe it. Aren't you satisfied with having Riku already?" Yuna asked. Sora blushed redder than before.

"Riku is not my lover," Sora said.

"You both aren't? I thought you're his lover," Yuna said.

'_I wish I am,'_ Sora thought. Then he saw Yuna smirking widely. "What?"

"Even so, you're lucky that you got a great and very perfect date," Yuna said and giggled hard. Sora blinked. "Come, let me bring you to your table." Sora nodded and followed Yuna to his provided table. When he got to his table, he saw someone already sitting there. His heartbeats fast the closer he is to the table. His foot turned cold as he stared at his date. His eyes widened in shock and his world seems to be crumbling. "Sora, I would like you to meet Repliku."

Sora fainted after that.

-

'_Who in the world choose Mickey Park as a date place? I can't believe this,'_ Roxas said, grunted. He looked around and frowned. Mickey Park was not like any other park. It was a playground park filled with kids playing around. The parents of the children will be sitting on the bench, talking among each other. Roxas frowned more badly. _'Right. A date at playground. I swear I'm going to kick this person whether she's beautiful or not!'_

"Excuse me." Roxas turned around and looked at a man standing before him. He arched his eyebrow as he eyed the man from top to toe. The man had greeneyes just like him and a red flaming long hair. "Are you Roxas?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Roxas asked. The man smiled. He bowed, took Roxas's hand and kissed it softly. The action made the blonde stunned and froze.

"Excuse me for my rudeness. My name is Reno, your date."

-

"Why am I here?" Tidus asked himself before he cursed. "Right. I have a date…but damn it!" Tidus wailed and kicked the bench. "Where the hell is my date!?" he shouted. The passengers who are going to ride a train looked at him in fear, curiosity and worry. "Grr…this is why I don't fall in love with girl. They're always late for date!"

"Tidus?"

"Hmm?" Tidus looked at a young man before him. His jaw dropped. "Wakka!?" he instantly on his food and composed himself. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Uh…I have a date with someone," Wakka replied. Tidus's eyes widened. Thousands of knives pierced through into his heart.

"O-Oh? W-With whom?" Tidus asked, holding his tears.

"I don't know. I was, uh, joining Blind Date Service. The service said my date would be here," Wakka said.

"Eh? Blind Date Service? You registered there?" Tidus asked. Wakka nodded.

"Selphie forced me to take it, ya," Wakka said then sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "But I don't know who my date is."

'_Wow. Lucky girl who got Wakka! I wonder who the girl is,'_ Tidus thought and frowned.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Wakka asked. Tidus blushed.

"Same as you. I'm waiting for my date from Blind Date Serviece," Tidus replied.

"…uh…I thought you like me," Wakka said. Tidus looked at the redhead in surprise. The redhead smiled shyly as he scratched his red hair. "W-Well, I guess people can change their heart, ya?" Tidus gulped.

"Sorry. I do really like you but you see…I don't know whether you'll like me or not," Tidus said, feeling so down.

"I like you," Wakka said.

"Eh?"

"I, uh, like you," Wakka said. Tidus stared at him in shock.

"Are you for real? You're not pitying me, are you?"

"No. It's true. I like you, but as my friend," Wakka said then grinned. Tidus bit his bottom lip. Tears flowed from the corner of his eyes. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Wakka's neck. "W-Whoa!"

"I love you, Wakka!" Tidus exclaimed loudly. "I don't care whether you'll love me back or not but I'm so happy that you like me!" Wakka stiffened at first at Tidus's words before he smiled and hugged Tidus back tightly. "Thank you," Tidus said softly. Wakka nodded. They stayed like that for a very long time, ignoring all the eyes from the passengers. "By the way, what did the Blind Date Service say to you about your date's location?"

"Uh…he told me my date would be sitting on one of the benches," Wakka replied. Tidus frowned. He broke the hug then looked at Wakka in confusion.

"The Blind Date Service told me to sit on one of the benches…" Tidus said.

"…"

"…Oh my god…" Tidus's mouth turned to O-shaped. Wakka gulped. "You're my date!"

-

"_I think he'll be all right."_

"_Why did he faint? Do you know why?"_

"_I guess it's because you look like him."_

"_Who?"_

"Ngh…"

"Oh, he's awake!" Yuna and Repliku watched as Sora stirred from his unconsciousness. His eye fluttered open until it is completely wide. Yuna leaned down close to Sora's face and smiled. "Are you all right?" she asked. Sora blinked before he weakly nodded. Repliku took his hand after Yuna pulled her face away and helped the brunet to sit up. Sora rubbed his temples then looked at Repliku. It took him a few second before he realized what had happened to him.

"R-Riku!" Sora gasped.

"Sora, he's not Riku. He is Repliku," Yuna said.

"Eh?"

"Your date isn't Riku," Yuna said. Sora looked at Repliku intently. The young man looks a lot like his ex-best friend. His aqua eyes, silver shiny hair and even his tanned body. There was no difference between Riku and Repliku physically. However, from Repliku's eyes, Sora noticed there was something different. There was no intense feeling as his Riku had.

"Oh...sorry," Sora said, stood up and bowed at Repliku. "I thought you're Riku…" he said, disappointed. For a second, he thought he was going to have a date with Riku. He was shocked and surprised when he saw Repliku that he could not believe and breathe. "I-I mean you look a lot like him."

"No surprise. Riku is my twin brother," Repliku said. The brunet startled. "And judging from your expression, he had never mentioned about me before."

"No, he hadn't," Sora said.

"He never really likes me," Repliku said and smirked. Sora held his breathe. His face turned red.

"Well then! Are you feeling fine now, Sora?" Yuna asked. Sora nodded. "Great! Let's date your date!"

"Eh?"

"Come on! Repliku, be a gentleman and bring Sora to your table!" Yuna said. Repliku sheepishly smiled then looked at Sora. He showed his hand, asking for Sora to take it. The brunet hesitated first but then, he had no choice so he takes the hand.

"I'm going to give you the best day in your life," Repliku said before he kissed Sora's hand.

"T-Thanks."

--


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"So like, you're that redhead's brother?" Roxas asked as he shakes the glass that he is holding.

"Yes and uh, could you please not shake the glass? You might slip it off---" Roxas slipped the glass and caused it to be thrown away to the floor and broken. "Sigh. Told you so."

"Hic. That stupid redhead. Hic. How dare he never tell me that he had a -hic- brother," Roxas said, stomping the table angrily. His date, the redhead, sweat dropped. "I swear! I'm going to kill him later!"

"C-Calm down. It's not a surprise that Axel had never told you about me. I've been away for a long time," the redhead said.

"Riiiiighhhhtttt…liar," Roxas said and hiccuped. The redhead laughed weakly.

"You're drunk."

"So? What? You're going to dump me? You're just like him!?"

"Hey, hey, don't compare me with my lovable brother. He's much better than me," the redhead said.

"Yeahh? I say you both are the same!"

"Sigh. It's no use talking to drunk person."

"By the wayyy…what's your name?" Roxas asked, smiling cutely.

"…Reno," the redhead replied.

"Reno…nice name," Roxas said. Reno chuckled.

"Why thanks, Roxas," Reno said.

"Heeeyyyy, how do you know my name?" Roxas asked. Reno sweat dropped. Ever since the date started, the blonde drank lots of beer and did not stop himself even after ten glasses especially after he found out that he is actually Axel's brother. He had never thought that his brother had a friend, no wait, a sweet friend. "Mmm…I'm so sleepy," Roxas said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, sorry. I must be boring to you," Reno said. "Why don't we go home?"

"Sureeeeee! Maybe we can make love!" Roxas exclaimed. Reno sighed.

"Yeah right. I don't want Axel to kick me for taking his loved one."

-

Wakka handed a glass of orange juice to Tidus, who gladly takes it and sipped it. "Thanks Wakka."

"No problem," Wakka said then sat down next to Tidus. "Luckily there aren't so many people around," he said as he looked around the train station. He bought the drink from drink stand near them. There are some children who were waiting for their drink to be done.

"I can't believe we're dating," Tidus said and laughed weakly. "Never in my dream would my date be you."

"Me too."

"Guess we are perfect, huh?" Tidus asked. Wakka nodded. "My dream comes true…finally…" _'Though I'd prefer a nice and better place. Who in the world would want a date at train station!?'_

"So, where do you want to go next?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Tidus asked. Wakka tapped his chin.

"Oh! Why don't we go to Blitzball Stadium?" Wakka suggested. Tidus's eyes widened. "I want to see a match there!"

"You don't mean a match between Zanarkain and Besaid, do you?" Tidus asked, sweat dropped when Wakka's eyes twinkled.

"You do know about Blitzball!"

"Uh yeah, a little bit," Tidus replied.

"Well then! Let's go to the stadium! I bet you'll love the match! Especially by Jet!" Wakka exclaimed. Tidus laughed weakly.

'_Right. A match where my father is.'_

_-  
_

"So you like dolphin. Does that mean you've been to the pier next to Jack Sparrow Port?" Sora asked. Repliku, his date, nodded while sipping his drink. The two of them are still in YRP Restaurant, talking about their hobbies and interests. So far, Sora really likes the presence of Repliku since he is different from Riku. The twin is very talkative and fun to talk to.

"Oh yes, I've been there before. Riku and I used to play with the dolphins there when we were kids," Repliku said.

"Hehehehe. Aren't those dolphins cute? I scared them the first time I met them though I didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to touch them," Sora said.

"Oh? So Riku brought you there too, huh?" Repliku asked. Sora nodded. "So like, are you two lovers?"

"Eh? N-No!" Sora exclaimed suddenly and blushed red. "R-Riku isn't my lover. We're just…classmates."

"Really? But he brought you to the pier," Repliku said.

"So? Doesn't mean I'm his lover," Sora mumbled. Repliku smirked. He leaned close as he clasped his hands together.

"See…Riku once told me that he will only bring to that pier with his lover when we were kids," Repliku said. Sora's eyes widened. "I assume he brought Roxas and Kairi there before."

"I-I don't know about Kairi but he did bring Roxas there," Sora said then gulped. "But we're not lovers…"

"Strange…" Repliku muttered as he tapped the table.

"Forget about it. Anyway, are you Riku's younger or older twin brother?" Sora asked.

"Younger," Repliku replied.

"He has never told me about you before…"

"Not a surprise. He never really likes me," Repliku said. Sora blinked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay," Repliku replied. Sora stunned. "I assume he already told you that he's anti-gay."

"He did…but not anymore though," Sora said. Repliku arched one of his eyebrows. "He stopped hating gay-lovers or gay peoples."

"Really? Why?" Repliku asked, amazed.

"Um…I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Hmm…I might ask him," Repliku muttered as he rubbed his chin. His eyes were eyeing the brunet before him. _'Strange. Really strange. First, he brought this brunet to the pier and now he's no longer hated gay. Was it because of this brunet?'_ A smirk crept up on his face. _'This is interesting…'_ His thought interrupted when one phone rang. He watched as the brunet panicky rummaged through his pocket and took out a phone.

"Hello. Sora's speaking," the brunet said. "Oh? I-I'm sorry. Really? Okay! I'll go straight away!" The brunet turned off the phone then looked at Repliku. A weakly but sweet smile formed over his chubby face. "I'm sorry!" the brunet suddenly exclaimed and bowed, almost hitting the table. "I-I have to go! My brother---he needs me right now."

"You mean Roxas?" Repliku asked. Sora nodded. "Okay. Mind if I send you?"

"No need!"

"Come on. I want to meet Roxas too," Repliku said. Sora gulped.

"...Okay."

-

Sora had never thought that his brother had registered himself on Blind Date Service. He watched his drunken brother in concern as the blonde mumbled something in his sleep. Then he looked at Roxas's date who was talking with Axel. He did not miss a frown from his partner's face. Feeling that he should not be involved with Axel and another redhead, he looked at Riku who was leaning against the wall next to his twin brother, Repliku.

'_I wonder why Riku doesn't like Repliku. He doesn't look that bad…'_ he thought and watched as Repliku talked non-stop but ignored by the Silver Prince. _'Poor Repliku…'_

"Sigh. I gave up," Repliku said then walked over to Sora's side. Riku watched his twin brother talking to his loved one. The brunet laughed. His stomach fluttered but his heart is burning in anger especially towards his brother. He had never thought that Sora's date would be his own twin brother. Out of millions of peoples on the island, the Blind Date Service thought that his brother is a perfect person for Sora. His Sora.

"You asked him?"

"Yep but he didn't reply," Repliku said as he looked at his brother who now is staring at him. _'Hmm…wait. He's not staring at me.'_ He looked at the brunet next to him. The brunet had his head hung low, staring at the floor while blushing red. He then looked at his brother again. Riku was frowning at him. _'I wonder if it's true…'_

"Sora." Axel stood before the brunet.

"Yes? What is it, Axel?" Sora asked.

"I have to go home now. Please tell Roxas to call me once he's awake," Axel said, smiling weakly. Sora nodded. His face turned red when Axel kissed his cheek then watched Axel with his brother Reno left. After that, he looked at the twin brothers. They both are staring at him.

"Aren't you going home, Riku?" Repliku asked. Riku frowned.

"I have a matter to discuss with him," Riku replied as he pointed at Sora.

"M-Me? What is it?" Sora asked, wondering.

"The assignment," Riku said. The brunet blinked at firs before his eyes widened.

"Oh! The assignment by Ms. Lockhart," Sora said. Riku nodded. "We're going to discuss about it today?" Riku nodded again. "S-Sorry. I forgot…" The brunet bowed in embarrassment because he had forgotten about the assignment just because of the date.

"We're not going to do it today?" Riku asked.

"N-No! Of course, we will! I'll call Tidus!" Sora exclaimed then dialed Tidus's phone number. He waited for a few minutes but no one answered. He bit his bottom lip as he turned off the phone and looked at Riku in guilty. "I'm sorry…I guess Tidus is busy."

"…Then we'll do it tomorrow. Tell Tidus that," Riku said before he decided to leave but not until someone grabbed his wrist and halted him from going. He looked over his shoulder to find the brunet was clutching his hand.

"Um…we can do it together ourselves…if you want," Sora said. Riku's heart thumped fast. "But of course, if you don't want---"

"Okay," Riku said quickly. Sora stared at him in shock before he blushed red.

"Okay. See you tonight?" Sora asked. Riku nodded.

"I'll bring the books," Riku said. Sora nodded and then watched as Riku left. Repliku walked over to his side and swung his arm over his shoulder.

"I guess you're right. He doesn't hate gay anymore," Repliku said. Sora smiled.

"Em. He's changed."

--


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

That night, Roxas woke up with a heavy headache. He groaned and hissed as he moved around on the sofa, trying to get a nice and comfort sleep. But he had no mood to stand up and go to his bedroom, so he just stayed on the sofa, stared at the ceiling. Then he saw his brother's face. A sweet smile belongs to his brother is enough to make all the pain he had gone.

"Roxas, you're awake," Sora said.

"Yeah…"

"How do you feel?"

"Headache," Roxas replied. Sora smiled weakly.

"Axel asked you to call him," Sora said. Roxas sighed.

"Later," he said. Sora nodded. Then Roxas watched as his brother went to the table just near the table. He frowned when he saw Riku was there, reading book.

"Riku and I are doing our assignment," Sora said when he noticed Roxas was staring at Riku.

"Oh? I see…"

"Sorry if we trouble you," Sora said. Roxas shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Just keep it down," Roxas said. Sora smiled weakly, nodded before he looked at Riku.

"Have you checked the factors why it leads to such situation?" Riku asked.

"No, not yet," Sora replied. Riku arched his eyebrow. "I'm sorry but I haven't made any research yet…I…um…forgot…" Sora mumbled softly, embarrassed.

"…You do know that this assignment is 50% of our grade, right?" Riku asked. Sora gulped and blushingly nodded.

"Sorry…" he said. Riku sighed.

"That's fine. We can start looking at the factors now," Riku said. Sora nodded. Roxas watched as Sora intently and with focus reading the book Riku told him to read. Roxas wanted to tell Sora not to force himself but Riku was there and Roxas knew Riku knew what the best is for the brunet. Roxas just wish that Riku would not overdo it by forcing the brunet to study without resting. Though he doubt Riku would do that, knowing Riku would never hurt the brunet.

-

"Sorry that I have never told you about Reno," Axel said on phone, glaring at Reno who is lying on his bed.

"How come you've never told me about him? We've been together like what? A year!" Roxas shouted. The redhead flinched.

"I have my reason," Axel said. Roxas frowned.

"What is it?"

"…It's a stupid reason," Axel said.

"Try me. I'll try to laugh," Roxas said. Axel sweat dropped. Right now, the blonde is probably frowning very badly. He sighed.

"I just…well…he's a pervert," Axel said. Roxas silent. "No, wrong, I was afraid you'll fall in love with him because he's very good-looking compared to me---quit laughing, RENO!" Axel shouted at laughing Reno. "Gosh…I really hate him…"

"…what a stupid reason," Roxas said. Axel sighed. "Idiot."

"I'm sorry," Axel said.

"But Reno is good-looking…" Roxas muttered, grinning. Axel frowned.

"Rox…" Axel sounds whining. Roxas laughed.

"Don't worry. I still love you," Roxas said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," Axel smirked. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Roxas replied.

"You were really drunk this afternoon. Scared the hell out of me and Sora," Axel said. "I've never thought you love to drink."

"I don't like drinking. But I was pissed off because you've never told me about Reno," Roxas said, pouting. His partner smirked.

"Rox, you know I only love you," Axel said, enough to make the blonde blushed red.

"S-Shut up," Roxas mumbled. Axel laughed.

"Anyway…"

"What? You want to log off?" Roxas asked, frowned when Axel laughed weakly. "Pft. Fine. See you tomorrow."

"Hehe. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow after school," Axel said.

"Fine. Fine." After that, Axel hanged up the phone. Roxas put down the phone and sighed. He looked outside at the window. The wind is blowing. The trees swayed away. The leaves left its branch and flew away following the wind. _'Sigh. Another spring will be here…'_ He smiled sweetly. "Oh well. Guess I'll check on Sora and Riku." He walked out of his room and descended the stairs. Riku and Sora are still studying. The brunet was reading the book with his eyebrows furrowed together. It was a rare sight for Roxas.

"Have you found another factor?" Riku asked.

"I think so…" Sora said softly. Riku watched.

"Do you need a rest?" Riku asked. Sora looked at him. "You look tired."

"O-Oh. I'm fine, Riku." He smiled.

"You can rest if you want," Riku said.

"I said I'm fine," Sora said.

"But if you're tired---"

"Riku." Riku stiffened when the brunet held his hand and his heart raced fast as the brunet smiled at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll tell you if I want to rest."

"Okay," Riku said, holding himself from blushing red obviously. Sora smiled wider when then he realized he was holding Riku's hand firmly. His face turned red and quickly he let go of Riku's hand. Riku clenched his hand, missing Sora's hand already. Slowly, he pulled his hand to his lap and kept it under the table. Roxas saw this. He watched them two and could not help but to smile.

'_I'll let them be for now,'_ he thought before he went back upstairs.

-

The next day, Riku and Sora walked together towards their school. For Roxas, it was a rare sight because it has been a year since Riku and Sora walking side by side. For once, he was glad that Riku had decided to stay overnight at their house last night. As overprotective brother, Roxas did not let Riku sleep with Sora but asked him to sleep in the living room. The Silver Prince did no protest one bit, to Sora's glad.

"Why don't you two go ahead?" Roxas said on half-way towards the school.

"Eh? What about you?" Sora asked.

"I need to see Axel first," Roxas said, sweat dropped when Sora's blue eyes begged him not to go. He sighed, knowing so well that Sora did not like the idea of him being alone with Riku. "I won't be long. I'll catch up with you soon."

"Promise?"

"Yes," Roxas replied. He kissed his brother's cheek before he ran off. Sora watched his brother gone at the corner then he looked at Riku shyly. Uneasiness feeling suddenly wrapped around his heart. He really did not like to be left alone with Riku because every time he was alone with the young man, sometimes he could not control himself, his feeling. The same goes for Riku who kept holding himself from doing something stupid to the brunet next to him. He wanted to leave but leaving the brunet alone is a very bad idea. He had his lesson already when he left the brunet a year ago.

"Let's go," Riku said. Sora nodded then quickly catches up with his prince. They did not say anything for the few minutes. "Did you sleep well last night?" Riku asked. Sora stared at Riku in shock, never expected he would ask such weird question.

"Yup. What about you?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. Sora smiled. "I'm glad. Roxas told me he didn't give you any blanket last night. I hope you weren't feeling so cold…"

"I managed," Riku said. The brunet smiled wider. Another moment of silent. "How's your singing?"

"Good. Good. We're going to do our concert next two months," Sora replied, feeling so happy that Riku asked him about his career.

"That's good to hear," Riku said. The brunet beamed in proud. "But try not to forget about study too." Sora looked at Riku in amaze. His face turned to red when the Silver Prince smirked genuinely at him. He bowed to hide his red face. Then another moment of silent, much longer than before. The brunet started to feel uneasy. He wanted to scream or cry because of the tense of the silent. "Must be hard."

"Huh?"

"To be alone with me," Riku said, smiling weakly at the brunet.

"Eh?"

"I can feel you're tense when you're around me," Riku said. Sora gulped. "Sorry that I make you feel uneasy."

"No! It's not that!" Sora said and gulped more. "I mean, I don't mind to be with you but…" he looked away, blushing. "B-But I just…don't know what to say."

"…sorry," Riku said. Sora shook his head.

"It's okay. We both just don't know what to talk about," Sora said then chuckled.

"…Are you busy tonight?" Riku asked.

"Huh? No. Why?"

"…I…Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Sora stared at Riku in shock.

"You mean…"

"Yes. A date," Riku said. Sora's face turned redder than before. "If you don't want, it's okay."

"No! I would love to!" Sora exclaimed all of sudden, startling Riku. The Silver Prince stared at him in surprise then smiled.

"I'll pick you up tonight."

--


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: all characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

Roxas watched as his brother fidgeted nervously on the sofa. Then he looked at Axel who was watching Sora in amuse and Demyx who was giggling like crazy. He sighed and could not help but to smile. "Sora, stop being so nervous," he said.

"But…"

"Hey, it's okay Rox. This is Sora's first date…with Riku," Axel said, arching his eyebrows playfully. He and Demyx laughed when their second vocalist's face turned red.

"Sora, you're so cute!"Demyx exclaimed and pinched the brunet's cheek. Sora whined.

"Stop it!" Sora slapped Demyx's hand away then pouted cutely. Then, there was a phone ringing. Roxas picked it up and answered it.

"Roxas's speaking."

"So Sora, where are you two going today?" Demyx asked, grinning widely. If possible, Sora's face is turning redder than before.

"I don't know. Riku hadn't told me," Sora replied.

"I bet it would be somewhere romantic," Axel said then smiled dreamily. "Probably Mickey Park."

"Are you kidding me? Tidus said that place is a kid's playground," Sora said. Axel laughed.

"How about Minnie Aquarium Box? I heard the fishes are beautiful!" Demyx said.

"Don't forget YRP Restaurant! That place has the most delicious food in the world!" Axel exclaimed. Demyx nodded in agreement. Sora smiled weakly. As much as he does not want to talk about his date's place, among all the places Axel and Demyx mentioned, he wanted to have a date at YRP Restaurant because the place had many memories in it.

"Sora." They turned to look at Roxas. The blonde was smiling weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? What's wrong, Roxas?" Sora asked. Roxas sighed.

"Riku…couldn't come," Roxas said. Everyone silent. Axel and Demyx watched in concern as Sora stared at Roxas for a very long time. Then the brunet bowed. His hands are clutching his trouser tightly. Roxas bit his bottom lip, feeling heavyhearted to tell more. "He said…he had to do something. Sorry." Sora then raised his face and smiled widely.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Roxas," Sora said.

"Sora…"

"Guess I have to spend time with you guys today!"

"You sound as if you don't want to hang out with us," Demyx said, pouting. Sora chuckled.

"I want to! Come on! Let's go to YRP Restaurant!" Sora exclaimed and left the living room. Roxas, Axel and Demyx exchanged look before they sighed.

"Let's go guys. Let's cheer Sora up!" Demyx said. The others nodded.

"Let's."

-

The next day, Sora went to school with Roxas. Yesterday was fun even though Riku cancelled the date but Sora had fun spending time with his brother and the rest of the band's members. He was sad but at the same time, he was happy and glad that his friends had cheered him up. Sora thanked them by promising that he will not be sad anymore.

"Sora!" The brothers turned around and saw grinning Tidus running towards them.

"Tidus!"

"Well, it's been a while, Tidus," Roxas said. Tidus grinned wide.

"Hey Roxas. Been a while, yes," Tidus said. Roxas smiled.

"Tidus, where have you been? I haven't seen you since that date," Sora said. Tidus grinned wider than before.

"Judging from your grin, I say something good had happened," Roxas said. Tidus nodded happily before he jumped up and down happily.

"Wakka brought me to his hometown Besaid these few days!" he exclaimed. Sora gasped then he happily jumped with Tidus.

"Oh my god! That's so great, Tidus!"

"I know! I know! These few days were the best days I have ever had!" Tidus said. Sora smiled wide, could not help but to feel happy for his friend.

"That's really great. So are you two together now?" Sora asked. Tidus shook his head. "Eh?"

"We'll take it slow right now. Wakka said he needs time," Tidus said.

"Oh, I see…"

"But that's okay! I won't give up! I'm going to make him fall in love with me!" Tidus exclaimed with determination. Sora chuckled. "Oh, he said he'll wait for me in Art Room! Have to go now, Sora! See you later in class!" Tidus said, waved before he ran off. Sora smiled as he watched his friend before he looked at Roxas. The blonde was staring at him.

"What is it, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"I pity you," Roxas said. Sora blinked. "Everyone around you is happy with their loved one but you're not." Roxas smiled weakly as Sora bit his bottom lip.

"It's not like I can do anything about it," Sora said. Roxas sighed. He pulled his brother for a hug. "I want to be with him but somehow…something prevents us."

"I don't know what you did that you deserve this kind of treatment. But you'll deserve something more and much better than this, I promise you," Roxas said then kissed Sora's forehead. The words and the promise made the brunet smiled. He trusted Roxas. Whatever the blonde said always gives him courage and strength.

So he had to believe in it.

-

"Remember class, your assignment must be submitted before the end of this month. Make sure you do well on it because it's going to take 50% of your grade!" Sora's teacher said after she finished her lecture. The students murmured among themselves. "Oh by the way, have you heard?" she asked.

"Heard what?"

"Day after tomorrow is Partner's Day," the teacher said and instantly, the girls in the classroom squealed loudly. "Hehe. I guess the girls know about this day."

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed altogether.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's a day where the girls got her wishes come true," the teacher said. "Before Partner's Day, the girl must find a guy and tie him a ribbon. The guy then must spoil the girl on the next day."

"Oh crap. I've heard of that day before! We must spend all of our money on whatever the girls wanted on Partner's Day!" one of the boys said.

"What!?"

"Oh my god! I better hide!"

"Yuck! Who would want to spend time with you guys!" the girls said before they dreamily looked at the two infamous boys at the back. Sora sweat dropped. Riku ignored the look as he looked outside of the window.

"Well, I wish all the good luck to all the girls! May you find your best man!" the teacher, grinning wide as the girls cheered in excitement. Sora gulped.

'_I better hide myself…'_

-

The next day…

"Have you seen Sora?" Roxas asked one of Sora's classmates.

"Nope. He's probably hiding," he replied. Roxas arched his eyebrow. He had asked ten of Sora's classmates and they were all answering the same thing. When Roxas asked from whom the brunet was hiding from, their answer was, "From receiving ribbons from the girls."

"What ribbon?" Roxas asked himself as he continued to look for his brother. He searched for the brunet everywhere. Toilets, teacher's lounge, offices, storeroom and even the rooftop. He was about to give up when he saw Riku in the library. He approached the young man and patted his shoulder. "Riku."

"Roxas." Riku greeted back without looking at the blonde.

"Have you seen Sora?" Roxas asked. Riku looked at the blonde finally.

"Hiding," Riku replied. Roxas groaned.

"From what, if I may ask," Roxas said.

"Getting ribbon from the girls for Partner's Day," Riku replied. Roxas blinked. New information.

"Partner's Day?"

"A day where the guy must fulfill the girl's wishes after she gave ribbon to him," Riku said. Roxas blinked for a couple of times before he chuckled softly. Now he finally understood why his brother is hiding. The brunet is very famous and surely, some girls would like him to fulfill their wishes. No wonder the brunet is hiding, Roxas thought. But then, he realized something.

"How come you're not hiding?" he asked.

"I don't need to," Riku said.

"Oh? What if some girls give you their ribbon?"

"I doubt that. Kairi warned them not to give them to me already," Riku said. Roxas sweat dropped.

'_Now why would Kairi do that? Was she planning to give ribbon to __Riku?'_ Roxas frowned. _'Nah. That can't be. She should have known that Riku isn't interested on her anymore.'_

"Anymore question?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Oh. No. That's all. I just want to know where he is," Roxas said.

"Try under the stair," Riku said. Roxas blinked. "That's where he likely to hide."

"…Okay…" Roxas said, unsure whether Riku is right or not. But he just had to check on his brother. So after saying goodbye to Riku, he went to every stairs of every building. To his amaze, he found Sora was sitting under the stair in administration building. "Sora!"

"R-Roxas! Shhhh!" Sora looked around in panicky before he pulled the blonde to under the stairs and sighed. "Not so loud or they'll find me!"

"Sorry," Roxas said and smiled weakly. Sora shook his head. _'Well, what do you know? Riku does know where Sora is.'_ "What are you doing here?"

"Um, hiding from the girls. They wanted to give me the ribbons for tomorrow," Sora replied. Roxas smirked.

"How lucky of you. So famous and popular now," Roxas teased. Sora pouted cutely, blushing red. "Why don't you take one of the ribbons instead of hiding for the whole time?"

"B-But I don't want to have a date with any of them," Sora said. Roxas smiled.

"You only want Riku, huh?" Sora nodded. "Well then…why don't you give him a ribbon?" Roxas asked. The brunet stared at him in shock.

"W-Why should I? I mean, he probably has received the ribbon from those girls…" Sora said softly.

"Wrong. He haven't receive any yet," Roxas said.

"Really? How come?"

"Apparently Kairi forbidden those girls from giving him the ribbon," Roxas said. Sora bit his bottom lip.

"T-Then I can't…"

"Come on. You're not a girl. You're Sora," Roxas said. Sora shook his head. Roxas frowned then he took Sora's hand and clutched it firmly. Sora looked at him. "Sora, you need to get him before anyone else does," Roxas said seriously. Sora gulped as he stared at his brother's eyes before he slowly nodded.

"Okay."

--


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: all characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"Ehh…I'm out of idea already! Riku, help me!"

"Hell no," Riku said while reading a newspaper and sitting on the sofa. His father, who was on the floor by the table, pouted.

"I really need an inspiration for the new novel!" Riku's father said. Riku rolled his eyes, getting annoyed with his father's rant. He went to the kitchen to get a drink and heard a doorbell ringing. "I'll get it!" he heard his father said. With a glass of milk in his hand, he walked out of the kitchen to return to the living room. He halted on his track when he sees someone he least expected to see is standing by the door. "Look who's here, Riku!" Riku gulped.

"Hello Riku." Sora smiled cutely and shyly. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a thick dark grey jacket as a cover. A loose white trouser covered his legs and pair of nice pattern of socks wrapped around his foot. Beautiful crown necklace is dangling around his neck.

"Hey…" Riku was fascinated by Sora's cute and adorable appearance. His father giggled behind him.

"Well then…I'll go upstairs to get my book," Riku's father said before he left the two alone.

"…Do you want to sit down?" Riku asked.

"N-No. I just come here to um, give you something…" Sora said. His face is turning redder than before.

"What is it?" Riku asked. He watched as Sora slowly walked towards him. His hands were holding something behind but Riku could not see it. As the brunet got closer to him, Riku smelt a sweet scent coming from the brunet. It was so sweet, addictive, and aphrodisiac that Riku felt as if he was in high. He tried to hold himself when the brunet was just thirty centimeters away from him.

"Um…" the brunet then slowly unhide his hands and Riku saw a nice blue ribbon on the brunet's hands. He blinked at the ribbon before he looked at the blushing brunet.

"This is…"

"I want to put it on you," Sora said and smiled sheepishly. Riku gulped. "I want you…um…I want you…spend time…it's okay if you don't want…b-but I want to…" Sora bit his bottom lip, suddenly feeling so embarrassed when he could not say what he wanted. Ashamed, he gripped the ribbon and without warning, he ran off. Riku standstill on his spot, stared at the door wide open ajar in surprise.

Cursing, he chased after the brunet.

-

'_I'm such a dork! I'm so stupid! Why can't I say it? __Why can't I say it!?'_ he thought as he wiped his tears roughly. He looked up at the clear sky and gulped. "You stupid Sora. You can't even say it. How are you going to tell him about your feeling? Stupid."

"Hey!"

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder and stunned to see Riku running towards him. He wanted to run away from his Silver Prince but his foot was frozen on the ground. When he was ready to run, Riku caught his wrist, preventing from running afar. His heart beats fast as he stared at Riku's aqua eyes.

"Do you want to put the ribbon on me?" Riku asked. Sora panicked then bowed to hide his red face.

"…yes…" he replied nervously. "But it's okay if you don't want!" he added quickly as he raised his face and looked at Riku. He felt as if his breathe was taken away when he saw the famous Riku is smiling _handsomely_ at him. Riku then stretched his arm. "H-Huh?"

"I haven't received any ribbon from anyone today," Riku said. Sora gulped. "So I don't think I have a problem if I accept one now." Sora's eye widened. He could see lights sparkle around Riku and his surrounding as he progressed what Riku said just now. Smiling, he gently wrapped the blue ribbon around Riku's arm. Tears of happiness are flowing from the corner of his eye. Once he is done, he looked at Riku and watched as the young man patted the blue ribbon. Riku smiled at him. "Guess I have to spoil you tomorrow, huh?" Riku said, laughed when Sora pouted.

"Thanks," Sora said, smiling sweetly. Riku nodded. "Don't worry! I won't ask anything much tomorrow."

"I know. You're not a spoil brat like the others," Riku said. Sora giggled.

"Thanks again," Sora said before he hugged Riku. The taller young man hugged him back, tighter.

"Anytime."

-

Today is Partner's Day. It is a day Sora and Riku had been waiting for. The two of them are going to spend some time together for the whole day where Sora will be spoiled by his prince charming. Roxas could see happiness was written all over the brunet's face during breakfast. The brunet had been grinning like crazy. As much as it looks weird, Roxas could not help but to feel happy for his brother.

So, today, Riku and Sora walked together towards school. Immediately everyone knew what had happened between the two especially when Riku had blue ribbon wrapped around his arm. Everyone knew whom the ribbon came from. No one else obsessed with blue as much as Sora does.

"So, is it true? That the ribbon was from you?" Tidus asked during class time. His confirmation was right when his friend's face turned red. "You did, huh? Great job, Sora!" Tidus exclaimed and patted Sora's back.

"Tidus, be quiet or I'll kick you out of this classroom!" his teacher said. Tidus grinned widely. "Humph. Now, where was I? Oh yes…"

"So, where are you two going?" Tidus asked, smirking.

"I don't know…we haven't planned yet," Sora replied.

"Sigh. Useless as always," Tidus said. Sora pouted. "Oh well. I'm sure everything will go well." Tidus leaned close. "Just make sure you two don't do anything stupid."

"We're not!" Sora stated panicky and loudly.

"Sora, be quiet!" the teacher scolded. Sora muttered sorry nervously before he glared at giggling Tidus. Then he quietly looked at Riku over his shoulder. He gulped when the prince charming was actually watching him. Panicked, he quickly looked at the front for a while then bowed to hide his red face.

'_I-I should stop feeling so embarrassed,'_ he thought then smiled. _'I can't believe I'm going to have a date with Riku.'_ He giggled without realizing everyone was watching him. He became oblivious even after the class ended.

-

"Are you all right?" Roxas asked in worry as he watched his brother washing his face by the sink.

"I'm fine, Roxas. Why do you ask anyway?"

"You haven't taken the medicine yet," Roxas said, frowning. Sora laughed nervously.

"I forgot, I guess. But don't worry! I'll take it as soon as I get home later," Sora said.

"Make sure you get home before six o'clock," Roxas said. Sora nodded.

"Yo Sora! Riku's waiting at the front gate!" Tidus exclaimed from outside of the restroom.

"Okay!" Sora looked at Roxas. "I have to go now. I'll try to get home as soon as I could," he said, hugged Roxas before he left. Roxas walked out of the restroom and looked outside through the window. A moment later, he saw Sora running towards the front gate. He smiled when the brunet lunged himself towards Riku and hugged the young man. The two of them then walked together out of the school's zone.

"Hope the date will goes well," Tidus said as he stood next to Roxas.

"Yeah," Roxas said. "Hopefully."

-

"I'm going with my friend. No need to wait for me for dinner," Riku said as he put down his bag on the sofa of his living room. His father nodded while typing quickly on his keyboard. A huge grin was written on his face.

"Mr. Riku has new idea for the new novel?" Sora asked while waiting for Riku who went to get his car key upstairs.

"Yup!" Mr. Riku replied. Sora chuckled.

"What is it about?" he asked. Riku's father looked at him and grinned hugely.

"A boy who has trouble in confessing his love towards his best friend," he replied. Sora blinked. "This boy represents you."

"E-Eh?"

"I've been watching you, Sora. Your character and personality is very interesting."

"Really? I-I'm flattered to know that," Sora said, blushing red.

"An average boy who befriends with a perfect boy. They are in love with each other but could not bring themselves to say it," Riku's father said. Sora stunned. What the older man said just now was hundred percent the same as his and Riku's situation. They loved each other but they have not said the three words yet. "So many things happened between the two of them but they are still together. Until one day, the perfect boy could not take it anymore and confesses his feeling."

"…That's very…"

"Yeah, I know. Lame," Riku's father said. Sora shook his head.

"No! It's good! …if only it's real," Sora said.

"I need better plot. I don't like to have obstacles between two loves. But they said obstacles make the plot more interesting."

"I don't like obstacles too," Sora said. "No one wants anything but to be with their loved one." Mr. Riku stared at Sora, watched his expression and kept it inside his head. Then he smiled.

"That's a very lovely statement, Sora," Riku's father said. The brunet blushed red. "Can I use it for my novel?"

"Eh!?"

"You don't mind, do you?"

"N-No! Of course not! I'm so happy that you want to use it," Sora said then smiled cutely. Riku's father squealed despite his age and hugged the startled brunet. At this moment too, Riku walked down the stairs and saw his father his hugging his crush. His heart boiled. Even though his father is older than he is, he wanted to punch the man for hugging the person he wanted to hug but could not.

"Thank you very much, Sora! Don't worry! I'll make sure that I'll give you the credit," Riku's father said. Sora nodded happily then saw Riku.

"Riku," Sora waved and smiled cutely as Riku approached them.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. "Then, we'll be going, father."

"All right. Be careful out there and have fun, you two," Riku's father said as he sent the two of youngsters to the door. "And don't come home late, Riku!"

"Yeah, yeah," Riku said as he opened his car's door for Sora. He closed it afterwards and got inside the car. He started the engine then looked at the brunet who is sitting next to him. "Ready?" Sora nodded happily.

"Yep!"

--

A/N - Personally, I really like this chapter the most.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: all characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"Kairi, I'm hungry," a brunette girl said.

"You just ate," Kairi said.

"I know but I'm still hungry," the brunette girl said. Kairi sighed.

"I still don't get how you are still skinny when you ate a lot, Selphie," Kairi said. Selphie grinned widely. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm…how about Donald Fast Food?" Selphie suggested.

"Suit yourself but you pay the food," Kairi said. Selphie nodded happily. Together with Kairi, she headed for the fast food restaurant, which just located not far from them. As soon as they reached the place, the door slide opens. They entered it and took a seat at the center. A waiter greeted them immediately. "I want…a glass of coke."

"Combo Set D!" Selphie exclaimed happily.

"Combo Set D and a glass of coke coming right up!" the waiter said and left the two. Kairi and Selphie looked around the restaurant. There were not many peoples at the moment since it is almost night time. The other peoples are probably taking a rest before they continued their daily life during evening later.

"Look! Is that Sora?" Selphie pointed at one of the tables near the window. Kairi arched her eyebrow when she saw the one who was with Sora.

"Riku."

"So it's true, huh? Sora gave the ribbon to Riku," Selphie said. Kairi nodded. "I thought you warned the others not to give ribbon to Riku. Why did you let Sora?" Selphie asked.

"I only warned the girls," Kairi said. Selphie tilted her head. Then she gasped.

"Ohhhh!" Selphie grinned wide. "You knew Sora would ask Riku," she said. Kairi chuckled and nodded. Though she had warned the other girls not to give ribbon to Riku yesterday, she only warned the girls but not the boys. It was a hunch but she knew that Sora would give the ribbon to Riku. "They look cute together," Selphie said, giggling. Kairi smiled as he watched Riku and Sora are talking animatedly. Deep down inside, Kairi felt jealous of how Riku looks so happy with the brunet.

"Sigh. Lucky Sora," Kairi said, smiling. Selphie giggled.

"I'm surprise that you accept them to be together," she said.

"I don't like to be heart breaker," Kairi said. "Besides…" she looked at Riku and Sora again. "Don't they look perfect?"

-

"He said Combo D, not Combo B," Riku said at the waiter after the food they ordered served.

"But sir, he said Combo B," the waiter said. Riku grunted.

"R-Riku, it's okay," Sora said.

"It's not okay. He's mistaken the order. You ordered Combo D, not Combo B." Riku looked at the waiter. "Change it to Combo D."

"But sir---"

"Just do it!" Riku grunted. The waiter gulped. He quickly took the Combo B food and went to the back. Riku sighed in tired then looked at Sora. The brunet had his head hung and was biting his bottom lip.

"You know it's okay if I eat Combo B…" Sora mumbled. Riku shook his head.

"No. I must fulfill whatever you want today. You want Combo D, so I must give you Combo D," Riku said. Sora smiled weakly.

"Riku, thank you but you don't have to do this…"

"Isn't this what you want? Having your wishes fulfilled?" Riku asked.

"No, I don't want this. My only wish is to be with you," Sora said. There was a very long silent moment as Riku stared at the blushing brunet before him. Though his face was showing a normal, cool and plain expression, inside, his heart is soaring wildly. He could not believe the brunet said it clearly in front of his face.

"Okay," Riku said. Sora blinked. "I'll fulfill your wish."

"Eh?"

"I'll be with you until you no longer need me," Riku said, smirking. Sora stared at his prince charming in shock.

"Riku…" Sora said. Tears started to flow fast from the corner of his eyes. This made Riku panic.

"H-Hey, don't cry." Riku left his side to hug the brunet.

"Riku, I'm so happy to know that. I'm so happy," Sora said as he hugged Riku back. Riku smiled, patted Sora's back.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you forever," Riku said. Sora smiled happily.

"Thank you, Riku…"

-

Roxas looked at the clock again. It would be five more minutes before six o'clock. He fidgeted on the sofa, feeling so worried about his brother. He looked at the clock again. His future boyfriend, Axel, watched him in concern as well as annoy. The blonde had been checking the clock for many times already. It annoyed him especially when he wanted to spend time with him.

"Rox, Sora will be home soon. Don't worry about it, okay?" Axel said.

"I know that but what if Riku insists on keeping him for longer?" Roxas asked. Axel sighed.

"You've been his boyfriends for three years. Surely you know about Riku's punctuality," Axel said. Roxas frowned.

"Still…" Roxas bit his bottom lip. Axel gave up in calming the blonde down. Then, they heard a car's sound outside. Roxas instantly got off the sofa and went to the door. He opened the door and a huge relief took him over when he saw Riku and Sora.

"Roxas?" Sora was surprised to see his brother by the door entrance.

"You're home. On time," Roxas said. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Riku said I must take my medicine," Sora said, shyly looked at his prince charming. Roxas looked at Riku.

"Thanks," Roxas said. Riku nodded then he returned to his car. "Come Sora. It will be a few minutes before six o'clock."

"W-Wait. Riku!" Sora ran to Riku's car before the young man entered the car. Riku glanced at Sora and surprised to find himself hugged by the brunet. "Thank you," Sora said after he broke the hug and smiled at him. "Today was fun," he said. Riku smiled.

"Yeah, it was," Riku said. Sora giggled. He tiptoed and gave a peek of kiss on his prince charming cheek before he quickly ran back to Roxas' side. Riku stared at the blushing brunet, then smiled and got into his car. The brothers watched as Riku drove his car away from their sight.

"Let's go," Roxas said. Sora nodded. He followed Roxas into the house, saw Axel in the living room and waved at him but was ignore before he went to take a bath. After he finished taking bath, he changed clothe at the same time Roxas walked in with a tray of glass of water. "Here's your medicine," Roxas handed two pills to Sora and watched as his brother swallowed the pill after drinking water.

"Thanks Roxas."

"Luckily you're on time. I was worried," Roxas said. Sora laughed weakly.

"Roxas, I've grown up already. You don't have to be so overprotective," Sora said. Roxas bowed.

"I know that but Sora, I've never had a brother who understands me but you," Roxas said.

"Oh Roxas…"

"Sure, Cloud is my brother but we're not that close. But you're different. Even though we're not related by blood, you and I are very close," Roxas said. "I feels as if we're twins."

"Roxas, I'm happy to know that but you know, at least, try to stop thinking about me whenever you're with Axel," Sora said. Roxas blinked. "He looks miserable when I saw him just now. I think he hated me because he ignored me when I waved at him."

"What? No, he wouldn't dare," Roxas hissed. Sora smiled weakly.

"Roxas, why don't you have a date with Axel tomorrow?" Sora suggested, earning a widened eyes from Roxas.

"No! What about you?" Roxas asked.

"Me? I can stay home," Sora said. Roxas shook his head.

"I won't leave you alone while I have fun with Axel!" Roxas stated. The brunet sighed.

"Fine. I'll as Tidus to accompany me here while you go to have a date with Axel. How's that?" Sora asked. Roxas bit his bottom lip. "Roxas, we're not going to be together forever. Sooner or later, eventually, you'll leave me alone…"

"No. I won't leave you alone forever. We're going to be together forever! Even after we're married, we'll still be together," Roxas said seriously. Sora could not help but to stare at his younger brother. He never thought that Roxas was really fond of him especially after they have become siblings. He smiled in defeat.

"Okay. We'll be together forever. But please have a date tomorrow," Sora said. Roxas nodded. "And please make Axel happy."

"Okay. I understand," Roxas said then smiled. Sora beamed in happiness. "So…how's your date?" his face turned red. Seeing this, Roxas could not help but to laugh. "I guess everything went well, huh?" Sora nodded.

"It was fun," Sora said and smiled cutely. "We went to Donald Fast Food then we went to Tron Music Shop and after we went to the pier where we're listening to some music we bought earlier. I got to play with the dolphins again so it was really fun," Sora said.

"Do you want another date with him?" Roxas asked. Sora blushed redder than before. "I thought so. Did he say it?"

"No…"

"As usual."

"But it's okay! He said something that made me really happy today," Sora said.

"Oh? What would that be?" Roxas asked, curious. Sora grinned wide.

"He said he'll be with me forever," Sora said. Roxas blinked. "I told him that I don't wish for anything but to be with him forever."

"Aww Sora…that's so sweet," Roxas said.

"I know. And he's very sweet too," Sora said. Roxas chuckled, patted the brunet's back when the brunet turned redder and redder. "Roxas…I really like Riku." Roxas stunned, did not really expect that coming from the brunet. "I think…he's my perfect person."

"Sora…"

"I want to be with him forever," Sora said.

"Of course you will. Soon."

-

A/N - Is it me or it's getting boring...? Forgive me.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: all characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"Where's Axel?" Zexion asked Demyx during their practice session.

"Oh, he's having a date with Roxas," Demyx replied.

"Oh? So he's going to make a move?"

"Maybe. That depends whether Roxas wants to or not. Though I hope Roxas will accept the proposal!" Demyx said then giggled. "Then we can ask Axel to coax Roxas to give us more time." He laughed after that. Zexion shook his head.

'_Let's just hope they're going to be okay.'_

-

"So, how do you like the ice-cream?" Axel asked as he watched Roxas licking the ice cream he bought for them both just now.

"Sweet," Roxas replied. Axel laughed.

"Rox, all ice creams are sweet. You don't find any sour ice cream," Axel said.

"I like sea-salt ice cream," Roxas said.

"I know. Sora told me," Axel said. Roxas smiled.

"I hope Tidus won't make Sora do anything stupid," Roxas said. Axel sighed. "Sorry."

"Nah. It's okay. I know you're worried about him," Axel said. Roxas licked the ice cream slowly. Occasionally he would look at Axel to find the man was staring at the distance. It worried Roxas when Axel let his ice cream slowly melting.

"Axel, your ice cream is melting," Roxas said.

"Uh-huh," Axel said then lazily licked the ice cream. Roxas arched his eyebrow, wondering what'ss up with his future boyfriend. Future boyfriend. Whenever Roxas thought about that, he would feel guilty. He likes Axel but not loving the man. The man loved him, he knew that and he noticed that but he could not return the feeling because he was not feeling the same. He just likes him.

"Are you mad?"

Axel looked at Roxas. The blonde is staring at him in worry as well as guilty. He gulped then bowed. To be the truth, he was angry and jealous. Even though he had been together with the blonde for a year, he still could not capture the blonde's heart. He wanted to be the blonde's lover but the blonde still had not love him yet. The blonde just like him. He does not want to force the blonde to become his lover because it is not right.

"Yeah," Axel replied. Roxas startled.

"Why? Is it because of…me?" he asked. Axel slowly nodded. It hurts Roxas. "I…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

"You kept thinking about Sora, you know," Axel said. Roxas gulped. "It annoys me."

"That's because Sora is---"

"Your brother, I know," Axel said. "But seriously Rox, he's just your brother. A sixteen years old brother who already can depend on himself."

"…Sorry."

"Sometimes I think that you love Sora…more than brother should be," Axel said as he looked at Roxas with his emerald eyes. Roxas gulped. Axel's expression is different from usual. A cheerful and cool face has turned to serious and sad face. Moreover, what Axel said just now surprised him more than anything did.

"No! I don't love Sora as lover! I only love him as brother!" Roxas stated, flabbergasted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Then…" Axel smirked as he leaned close to the blonde. Roxas felt his heart beats fast as Axel's breathe flapped against his ear. He could even smell lemon perfume from the redhead. "Prove it to me."

"H-How?" Roxas tried not to faint. Seriously, the scent of lemon from Axel made him feel high.

"Kiss me."

-

"I'm bored," Tidus said. Sora sweat dropped. "I'm so freaking bored."

"Be quiet. Finish the point already," Riku said. Sora sweat dropped more when both Tidus and Riku started to glare to each other. Riku then snorted and continued highlighting the points for their assignment. It was two hours ago, after Roxas left for his date with Axel, Tidus came. They were having fun playing game until Riku came and said that they needed to finish their assignment which due next week. Tidus whined since then.

"I'm finish," Sora said as he showed the points he got from research. Riku checked Sora's work and he finished reading, he smiled.

"Very good, Sora," Riku compliment. Tidus snorted and watched as Sora's face turned red. He did not miss the sweet smile the brunet showed to Riku as the two looked at each other. Tidus blinked.

"Thanks," Sora said. Riku nodded then looked at Tidus. The blonde was grinning wide.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Are you two lovers?" Tidus asked, grinned wider when the two had their eyes widened.

"N-No!" Sora said.

"Oh really?" Tidus giggled when Sora pouted cutely.

"I'm going to make drinks," Sora said as he stood up and went to the kitchen. Tidus snickered when then he realized Riku was staring at him.

"Err…I'll finish the points quickly," Tidus said. Riku nodded in understanding and the two of them continued their work. None said anything for the next few minutes.

"Do we look like lover?" Riku asked all of sudden. Tidus stared at the famous boy before he nodded.

"It's pretty obvious especially the way you look at each other," Tidus said then smiling, he continued, "but are you two really?"

"…No," Riku replied. "Not yet."

"Aren't you going to do it?" Tidus asked. Riku glanced at him. "He's been waiting, you know."

"…I can't break the promise," Riku said.

"What promise?"

"It's not your business," Riku said. Tidus pouted.

"You need to make a move fast," Tidus said, not looking at Riku. The famous boy silent. "Sora is very famous nowadays. Someone might take him away from you soon."

"…none of them loves him as much as I do," Riku said.

"True. Still…"

"Drinks ready!" Sora exclaimed happily, as he walked out of the kitchen while carrying a tray of jug and glasses. He put the tray on the floor and poured some drink into the glasses before he served them. "I made orange juice. I hope it's delicious," he said.

"It's delicious," Riku said and smiled genuinely.

"Hehe. Thanks Riku."

"Anyway, I've finished the points. Tidus?"

"No, not yet."

"Guess we'll wait for you," Sora said. Tidus smiled weakly. "In the mean time, why don't we do something, Riku?"

"Good idea! You guys have fun while I finish these points!" Tidus said.

"Like what?" Riku asked. All Riku wanted is to spend time with the brunet, that's all.

"I don't know. Any idea?" Sora asked. Riku sighed.

"Do you have game?" Riku asked. Sora nodded happily. "Great. Let's play some game."

"Okay!" Sora chirped happily, making his prince charming to smile.

-

He stared at him in shock. He was blushing hard. One could see he had done something embarrassing in his life that he had no courage to look at his partner. Axel gulped. Slowly, he pulled himself away from the blushing blonde, situated himself to sit down, and stared at nothing before him. Roxas stayed on his spot, stared at the redhead.

"Sorry," Roxas said. Axel quickly shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he said. Roxas sat up, patted his trouser and bowed.

"You told me to kiss you so…"

"Yeah," Axel said then chuckled softly. "Serve me right." Roxas sighed.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, somewhat in annoy tone.

"I like it," Axel said. "But…I don't know. I never expected that."

"What? You don't think I would never kiss you?"

"Yeah. I mean, you have never thought about me. All you think about is So---" Before he could finish his word, Roxas had pulled him for a deep kiss. It was the same kiss like a minute ago where all of sudden Roxas pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Another surprise from the blonde and it enough to make him stun and shock. After the blonde broke the kiss, Axel stared at him with yet another familiar shocked expression.

"I love Sora as brother," Roxas said as he clutched Axel's front shirt then buried his face on the redhead's chest. "But you are different."

"You don't love me," Axel said.

"Yes but I like you," Roxas said then looked up at Axel. "And I can assure you that I will fall in love with you."

"…Really?" Axel asked in hope. Roxas nodded, smiled and gave much softer kiss on Axel's lips.

"Yes. I will never forget about you," he said. Axel smiled. He pressed his forehead against Roxas' and kissed the blonde's nose.

"I love you, Rox." Roxas could not help but to smile.

"Soon."

--

A/N - Ha. AxelRoxas moments.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"No! No! Please don't, Riku!"

"I can't stop it, Sora. I just had to do it."

"B-But---ah!" Sora's eye turned teary. "Riku…" he whined.

"Sorry. I can't help it," Riku said, smirking. Sora pouted cutely. Tidus watched the two in amuse yet annoyed.

"Are you sure you two aren't lovers?" Tidus asked. Sora shook his head in disagreement. "I mean, seriously, you two sound as if you're having sex just now."

"We're playing game!" Sora stated. "Riku beat me in gummi race again!"

"Right. Still, you sound as if you're having sex."

"Tidus…" Sora hissed as he glared cutely at his best pal.

"Ignore him, Sora. He just needs some sex. That why he thought we're having sex," Riku said.

"W-What? I'm not!" Tidus shouted then crossed his arms as he leaned against the sofa. "It's true though. You two sound like having sex."

"Can we stop with the s-word?" Sora said.

"Nu-uh! Not until you both tell me whether you are lovers or not because seriously you two sound like having a---"

"So what if we are?" Riku said. Tidus and Sora stared at him in shock. "It doesn't concern you whether I'm Sora's lover or not or we're having sex or not." The brunet's face turned reddish.

"So does that mean you have done it?" Tidus asked in amaze. Sora shook his head quickly.

"I said, it's not your concern even if we did it," Riku said. Sora panicky waved his arms and covered his ears as Tidus talked more.

"Oh? So you two are lovers and you both have done sex!"

"Enough with the sex!" Sora shouted then looked at Tidus intently, his face is blushing red. "Riku and I aren't lovers! We aren't together and we're fucking pity that have never done sex before!" he shouted with the top of his lung. Riku and Tidus stared at the panting brunet. When the brunet realized that he had said something stupid such as "fucking pity", his face turned red. "I-I mean, it's not pity! I mean it's not that I don't want to make love with him but I'm not in the position since we're not together a-and no! It's doesn't mean I WANT to---"

"Dude, I get it," Tidus said. Sora shut his mouth, heaving. "I think you need to rest. You look pale."

"I'm fine!" Sora stated loudly. Tidus shook his head then looked at Riku.

"You need a rest," Riku said. Sora gulped then slowly nodded.

"Okay," he said softly and stood up. The moment he was on his foot, he felt his world is spinning. Tidus gasped when his friend collapsed. Riku did not waste time and quickly caught the brunet before he hit the floor.

"H-Hey, are you all right?" he asked. Sora weakly nodded as he leaned his head against his prince charming chest.

"Have you taken your medicine?" Tidus asked. The brunet weakly smiled. "Darn. We need to give him the medicine quickly, Riku. Don't wanna Roxas to kill us once he finds out about this." Riku nodded in agreement. While Tidus went to get Sora's medicine, Riku carried the brunet on his back and went to upstairs where the brunet's room is. He placed Sora slowly and carefully on his bed. He waited for Tidus to come.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Riku asked.

"…I guess I was having fun playing the game with you that I forgot…" Sora said and grinned in pain. Riku smiled.

"Well…it was a fun game," Riku said. Sora laughed weakly. "Let's play again once you're better."

"Em." Sora nodded.

"Here you go!" Tidus exclaimed as he ran inside with a box of medicine. He handed the medicine to Riku and watched as Sora took the medicine. The brunet fell asleep a moment later. The two sighed in relief when the brunet breathes steadily.

"I almost got killed by Roxas," Tidus said. Riku smirked. "Where are you going?" Tidus asked when Riku left them.

"Downstairs. Roxas might be home anytime," Riku replied.

"Oh okay. See you later," Tidus said, waving his hand. Riku nodded then walked downstairs. He sat down on the sofa and stared at the television before him. His mind however is thinking about what the brunet had said. A smile crept up his face.

'_So…he doesn't mind to make love with me, huh?'_ Riku sighed happily. _'Guess I'll talk to Roxas about it.'_

-

"I'm home," Roxas said as he opened the door after unlocked it. He entered his house and saw Riku sleeping on the sofa. He frowned when he did not see his brother anywhere. Without bothering to wake Riku up, he went upstairs where Sora's room is and found out the brunet is sleeping and Tidus was lying on the floor.

"I guess they're tired waiting for us," Axel said.

"Yeah. They must be doing assignment just now," Roxas said then smiled. "Let's go."

"Huh? Where?" Axel asked. He did not get the answer. He gasped when Roxas pulled him by collar and kissed him softly on lips. The blonde smirked seductively at him.

"My room, of course."

-

"We're home!" Cloud said as he entered the house after Leon unlocked the door and found Riku sleeping on the sofa. He looked around to find none of his brother was there. "I'll check them upstairs," he said to Leon. The older man nodded and watched his husband went upstairs. Then he walked over to the sofa and woke Riku up.

"Welcome back, Leon," Riku said after he woke up.

"Sora's upstairs?" Leon asked. Riku nodded. Leon looked at his wristwatch to find it is seven o'clock in evening. "Sleeping?" Riku nodded. "Did something happen?" The famous boy stiffened. "Because it's still early for Sora to sleep."

"…He forgot to take his medicine," Riku said. Leon sighed.

"He must be having fun that he forgot," Leon said. Riku smiled weakly. "Well, luckily you're here."

"Hmm." They stayed silent after that for a couple of minutes until Cloud returned with sleepy Tidus.

"He's asleep," Cloud said. Leon nodded. "Seems that he had forgotten to take his medicine."

"I know. He told me," Leon said as he pointed at Riku.

"But we gave the medicine quickly though," Tidus said.

"Thanks," Cloud said, smiling. Tidus waved his hand sarcastically.

"Sniff. I think I'm going home. I'm so sleepy and tired," Tidus said.

"Why don't you stay overnight here? You too, Riku," Cloud said.

"Really? Great! I'll call Jet first!" Tidus exclaimed before he grabbed the phone and called his father. Cloud waited for Riku's reply.

"Sure. I'll sleep here," Riku said. Cloud laughed.

"Oh no, you don't. Sleeping on the sofa isn't good, Riku, especially for someone as you. You must sleep on bed," Cloud said.

"I don't think you have extra room," Riku said.

"You can sleep with Sora," Leon said. The famous boy stared at Leon in shock.

"Yes, that's a good idea! I'll bring some futons for both of you," Cloud said and left stunned Riku with Leon and Tidus.

"Great. I'm going to sleep on the futon. I want to sleep on bed!" Tidus whined and got smacked by Riku.

"Be thankful," Riku hissed, glared at Tidus deadly. The blonde gulped and weakly laughed.

"By the way, is Roxas home yet?" Tidus asked. Leon nodded. "Really? Where is he?"

"Probably in his room," Leon replied.

"The beds are ready. You young boys can go to sleep now," Cloud said then smiled wide yet handsomely. "Try not to wake Sora up, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Tidus saluted then ran upstairs. Riku bowed at the elders before he followed Tidus. Cloud and Leon exchanged look.

"So, where's Roxas?" Leon asked. Cloud chuckled weakly.

"In his room, with Axel," Cloud said. Leon arched his eyebrow. "They're having a talk."

"What they do is not my concern," Leon said. His husband laughed. "Sigh. Damn, I'm so tired."

"Let's take a rest, Leon. We have more work tomorrow," Cloud said as he rubbed Leon's back.

"I know. Damn those teenagers. It's a lucky that Vince found some bombs before they explode," Leon said. Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Who would have thought they're planning to bomb the police station? They have guts," Cloud said.

"Ch. Teenagers."

-

"Zzzzzz…" This Tidus is sleeping on the futon. Next to him is Riku who still awake. He tried to ignore the snoring sound from Tidus as he thought about his current location.

'_I'm in Sora's room…'_ He sighed and smiled. _'It has a nice smell. It's been a while since I come here…'_ He sat up then looked at the sleeping brunet on the bed. Thanks to the moonlight, he was able to see Sora's peaceful and adorable face. _'So cute.'_ He sighed again and looked outside of the window. _'What am I doing? Why am I hesitating? It's stupid.'_

"Riku?" Quickly, he looked at Sora to find the brunet awake.

"Hey."

"What…are you doing here?" Sora asked. He tried to sit up but his body felt so tired.

"Cloud told Tidus and I to stay overnight here," Riku said.

"Oh…" the brunet smiled genuinely as well as blushing red. _'Riku is here. I can't believe it.'_ He sighed. _'I wish Tidus isn't here then Riku and I could be…'_

"Do you want to sneak out?" Riku asked, making Sora stunned and stared at him in shock.

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the pier. I bet the dolphins are waiting," Riku said. Sora gulped, never expected that Riku would ask such a request.

"I've love to but I feel so tired…" Sora said. Riku mentally cursed his head for not thinking about Sora's condition. "Maybe tomorrow, Riku?" Sora asked, worried when Riku did not say anything. Riku smiled.

"Of course. Tomorrow," Riku said. Sora beamed.

"Um. I feel so sleepy…so…good night, Riku," Sora said. Riku nodded.

"Night."

-

A/N - I should have updated this a week ago...sorry about that! Anyway...so many questions needed to be answered...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

The next morning, Roxas woke up earlier than everyone else did in the house. Sleepily, he looked at his Axel who is sleeping next to him. He smiled genuinely as he remembered what they did yesterday. They were spending time together alone in his room. It was fun and he was glad that Axel was enjoying his moment. To his surprise, not once, did he think about Sora when he was with Axel yesterday.

He poured a jug of water into a glass then took a seat on the chair. He sighed, feeling so worn out yet at the same time, so happy. Humming, he sipped the water slowly and looked around the kitchen. He saw Riku standing by the archway and wondered why Riku is in his house. Then he tried to remember what had happened last night. Riku was here, probably doing assignment with Sora. What happened after that, he didn't know.

'_Wait…could it be he stayed overnight here?'_ Roxas's eyes widened. _'So that's mean he and Sora were---'_

"Morning Riku!" Sora chirped happily from behind and hugged the famous boy.

"Hey morning," Riku said, smiling. Sora giggled cutely when then he realized Roxas was there. The blonde was staring at them in shock.

"Oh, morning Roxas," Sora greeted happily.

"Morning…"

"Something's wrong?" Sora asked when he noticed Roxas' pale face.

"Did he…sleep with you last night?" Roxas asked straightforward. Sora blinked before his face turned red.

"He slept on the futon," Sora said. A huge relief washed over Roxas' body. He was glad that his ex-boyfriend had not taken his brother's virginity. "Anyway, how's your date with Axel yesterday?" Sora asked, grinned when his brother's face turned reddish.

"Good. It was fun," Roxas replied. Sora giggled.

"Glad to know that. I hope Axel was having fun too," Sora said. Roxas laughed weakly.

"Of course he does!" Roxas said. Sora smiled widely, couldn't want more than having a happy partner, aside from spending time with Riku forever. Then he remembered his conversation with Riku last night. If only he was feeling okay, he'd probably had ran away with Riku. He could already imagine what Roxas will do once he found out that his brother had gone. Roxas probably do something that is overreacting, as always.

"Morning…" He turned to see Axel by the stairs. He stared at the redhead and watched as Axel walked around them to Roxas' side and kissed the blonde's cheek. He hugged the blonde from behind after that. Sora arched his eyebrow, giving a look at his blushing brother before he smirked.

"It's not what you think," Roxas said.

"Oh?"

"Don't even think about it," Roxas said. Sora giggled.

"I'm going to buy something with Tidus today. You can continue your fun with Axel," Sora said, laughed and ran off when his brother grunted angrily. Riku smirked at blushing Roxas before he followed Sora.

"Oro? Where's Riku and Sora?"

-

"So, how's your assignment?" Riku's father asked his son.

"Finish it," Riku replied. His father smirked.

"How's Sora?" he asked. Riku stared at his father for a very long time before he looked elsewhere.

"Fine." His father nodded in understanding. "Say…"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Last year, you know his name. I've never told you about him before," Riku said. His father smiled. "You investigated Sora…"

"Well yes. I've just been wondering who the person was who made my son to get my gay book with signature on it," Riku's father said. Riku frowned. "He's not that bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously Riku. You're a genius in this island. You should know that you're in love with him more than I do," the old man said. Riku's face slowly turned red. "So, like I said, he's not that bad."

"You really don't mind?" Riku asked. His father laughed.

"No, of course not! I'm gay-writer, remember?" he smirked as Riku laughed. Somehow, having gay-writer father wasn't bad at all.

"Thanks," Riku said.

"Just make sure you make your move quickly," his father said. Riku blinked. "Repliku talked a lot about Sora this lately." His face turned grim. He had never really liked his brother. That is why he had never talk about his brother to anyone so nobody knew about Repliku except Axel. "I think he has a crush on Sora."

"He wouldn't dare…" Riku hissed. His father stared at his son before he smiled.

"Of course not. Sora's not in love with him," he said then read the book he is holding. "He's in love with you." At this, Riku looked at his father in surprise and shock before he smiled.

"Yeah, he is."

-

"I can't wait for our date tonight!" Tidus exclaimed. Sora chuckled when Wakka's face turned red as his friend hugged his arm.

"Hehe. I guess you guys are couple for real now, huh?"

"N-No! We're still friends," Wakka said. "I'm trying to understand Tidus more, ya."

"Yup! But we're dating!" Tidus stated. Sora giggled. Wakka blushed hard. The three of them were heading towards the mall to buy school's stuffs while Sora wanted to buy something for someone's upcoming birthday. They walked pass through the road when they heard a very loud honk. They turned their attention to the car parked by the street road. There was a man angrily kicked the car and glared at them when he noticed their stare.

"Let's go, ya. I don't like the way that man looking at us," Wakka said. Tidus nodded in agreement. He clutched Sora's hand and with Wakka, he pulled Sora from that place. There was a cracking sound as they walked pass the man. Suddenly, they heard a loud screeching sound.

"Eiiii! So loud!!!" Tidus and the rest of the peoples covered their ears quickly. The sound was very loud and painful that it is hurting their ears. "Oi, what's going on!?" he asked the man who was laughing crazily. Then, he saw the man's car started to shake roughly. The man ran off after that as far as Tidus could see. The car stopped shaking immediately. Everyone uncovered their ears and stared at the quiet car. "Okay...that was weird. Why did he run away?"

"I have a bad feeling, ya," Wakka said.

"Then, let's go! Sora, you said you want to buy something, hmm?" Sora nodded."What do you want to buy anyway?"

"Won't tell you," Sora said. Tidus raised his eyebrow. "It's a secret."

"Fine. Don't tell me," Tidus said and frowned cutely. Sora smiled widely. Wakka shook his head. Then he looked at the man's car again. It didn't move, but Wakka could feel something is going to happen.

And it happened.

The car exploded. The debris and parts of the car as well as nearby people are thrown away. Broken glasses scattered across the road thanks to the forces from the explosion. Peoples ran around in panic while the others took cover. Dust and smokes lingered in the air for a few minutes until it subsided. Once thing was becoming clear, Tidus, who was covered by Wakka, raised his face and looked at Wakka in amaze.

"W-Wakka! Are you all right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. Nothing major injure, ya," Wakka said then smiled. "What about you?" Tidus blushed.

"I'm fine…thanks to you," Tidus said. Wakka grinned. "Wait, where's Sora?" Tidus asked as he looked around. Then he saw his friend lying not far from where they are. "Sora!" he rushed to his friend's side and turned the brunet around. His eyes widened and Wakka gasped at what they see before them. "S-Sora…"

"…Tidus…" Sora panted while covering his left eye that was bleeding.

"Sora, y-your eye…"

"T-The glasses…" Sora winced as he felt pain in his left eye. Tidus bit his bottom lip. The impact from the explosion must have caused the glasses to pierce into Sora's left eye when he was thrown away. He looked around in panic as the bloods continued to flow fast.

"Hang on, Sora. We're going to bring you to hospital," Tidus said. Wakka nodded. He helped to watch over Sora while Tidus went to get help.

-

Riku hated hospital.

Every time he got a call from the place, it usually was not a good thing. He frowned when Tidus called him and received a very bad news. His father watched as his son grabbed his coat and left without saying anything and even hanged up the phone. He picked the phone when he heard a voice from it, no doubt belonged to Tidus. "This is Mr. Riku."

"S-Sir!"

"What happened, Tidus?" he asked and heard Tidus gulping.

"I-It's Sora, sir. An explosion happened just now near the mall," Tidus said.

"Go on."

"The broken glasses got into Sora's left eye…a-and the doctor said it's getting worse than before," Tidus said. Mr. Riku sighed. "Is Riku still there, sir?"

"No, he went to hospital already," Mr. Riku replied. Tidus gulped. "Tidus."

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Take care of them both," he said. Tidus blinked. "Things are going to be hard after this. They'll need your help soon."

"…Okay sir. I'll remember that," Tidus said.

"Thanks boy."

Meanwhile, Riku arrived at hospital after Tidus hanged up the phone. He saw Riku running towards him. "Where is he?" Riku asked. Tidus pointed at the room and Riku wasted no time to enter the room. He looked around until his eyes fell upon a figure on the bed. Slowly, he approached the figure and bit his bottom lip. On the bed is Sora. The brunet has his left eye covered with bloody bandages. Judging from the amount of blood on the bandage, Riku does not need to know the condition of the brunet's eye. He sat down on the bed near the bed and clutched Sora's hand. _'I'm sorry…'_ he thought as he kissed the brunet's hand. _'I failed to protect you again…'_

"Riku…?" The brunet looked at him.

"H-Hey." He tried to smile. Sora slowly sat up when he felt pain in his eye. He brought up his hand to his eye. Riku watched as Sora's shaking hand slowly caressed the bandage. The brunet then cried silently.

"M-My eye…"

"…It'll be heal," Riku said. Sora shook his head.

"N-No! It's not going to be healed!" he shouted, startling Riku. "My eye---I can feel it! T-They removed it!" Riku pressed his top and bottom lips together. "I-It's getting worse!"

"Hey, at least you can still see. That's all that matter," Riku said as he placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. The brunet shrugged his hand and pulled his hand from Riku's clutch harshly. He hugged his knees and shook his head repeatedly.

"I'm becoming ugly…nobody will likes me anymore…" he mumbled but enough for Riku to hear.

"Wrong, they will still like you," Riku said.

"No! I don't believe you!" Sora shouted. "You're lying! I bet they won't like me after seeing my eye! It's ugly and no one love ugly!" Riku tried to calm the brunet as Sora continued to shout and scream. Tidus and Wakka who were outside quickly checked on them and then helped Riku after seeing Sora. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

After many tries, doctor came and shot Sora a sleeping injection. Riku watched in pain as the brunet slowly and weakly fell asleep in his arms. This time, he really blamed himself for not protecting Sora.

-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"Trauma, they said. He couldn't accept what had happened to him," Cid, Cloud's friend, said as he twirled the stick around his mouth.

"Is it true? He said you removed his eye but...didn't you do it last time?" Roxas asked. He was shocked when he received a call from Tidus and wasted no time to go to the hospital with Axel. When he arrived, he found Sora was in Riku's arms and both Tidus and Wakka were exhausted. The two told everything what had happened to him.

"The shock was messing his head. He thought I removed his eye after the recent accident, when I actually did last year," Cid replied. "The trauma really got him this time." Axel hugged Roxas when the blonde's shoulders shaken. "But overall, he's going to be all right! Just some trauma."

"Just some trauma?" Riku said. Everyone turned to him. "He cannot accept the fact that he looks so ugly. Do you know what will happen if he keeps thinking that?" Riku asked as he looked at them intently. "He'll try to kill himself."

"No!" Roxas said. "Sora isn't that kind of person! He won't give up easily! There are so many things he needs to do first!"

"We'll just see that," Riku said. Roxas frowned, angered that Riku thought such a thing. He wanted to punch the boy for saying that Sora would try to kill himself. Roxas knew Sora needed to do something first. The most important those all is confessing his feelings towards his prince charming named Riku.

-

A week after that, it was as Riku predicted. Sora tried to kill himself whenever he was alone. Luckily, during those attempts, Roxas or Tidus as well as other friends found out quickly. First attempt was when Roxas went to get some drink and he returned to find the brunet was trying to cut wrist. Second attempt was by trying to jump over the window. The third was by taking lots of pills he had stolen from pharmacy. The brunet's condition was getting worse and it worried Roxas and the others.

But, Roxas was confused. During those seven days, never once Riku visited the brunet. Roxas thought maybe it was because of this, that the brunet attempted to kill himself. Maybe he thought that Riku does not need him anymore because he had turned ugly. Roxas had tried to contact the prince charming but he did not answer his mobile phone even once. It frustrated him very much.

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked one day. Roxas frowned.

"He's not here," Roxas replied, annoyed as he remembered Riku had not answered his call.

"I want to see him," Sora said. Roxas cursed, to Sora's surprise.

"Look Sora, Riku doesn't care about you anymore," Roxas said. The brunet's eyes widened.

"T-That's a lie," Sora said. Roxas snorted.

"Oh yeah? If he does, he would have visited you this recently. But he's not," Roxas said, feeling angrier than before. Sora shook his head.

"R-Riku, he loves me," Sora said. Roxas stiffened. "He wouldn't leave me. He promised me he would protect me."

"He didn't keep his promise. You're still injured even after he promised you that," Roxas said. Sora's lips trembled and Roxas watched as Sora hugged his knees. The brunet rocked his body back and forth, crying. His brother sighed and decided to leave the brunet alone.

-

"Riku, are you sure about this?" Axel asked as he leaned against the metal fence by the lake. Riku, who was standing next to him and staring at the lake, nodded. "Sora tried to kill himself many times, you know."

"I know," Riku said. Axel sighed. He turned around and looked at the lake.

"Roxas was frustrated."

"I know."

"If you know, then do something about it, will you?" Axel said then scratched his red hairs. "It pissed me off when Roxas kept cursing at you." Riku bowed, watched by his best friend. "What's your plan?" Axel asked. Riku glanced at him for a very long time before he turned his attention to the lake. "You're going to do it?"

"I have to," Riku said. Axel sighed.

"I want to stop you but I know you're too stubborn," Axel said. Riku smirked. "Just be careful, will you pal?"

"I will," Riku said. "Thanks Axel."

"Just make it quick. I hate to see Rox's crying."

"Sorry."

"Yeah."

"Take care of Sora for me?" Riku asked. Axel smiled.

"Sure man."

-

A month after that, Sora went to the hospital to see Cid as appointment. He sat down on the bench, waiting for his name to be called. While at that, he looked around the hospital. The place was like his second home already. Everyday, he had to see Cid for eye check ever since he was released three weeks ago. He never asks Roxas to accompany him since the blonde always busy with his work as his manager.

It has been four weeks since the explosion. The first week was rough for him, as he could not accept the fact that his eye had gotten worsen. He tried to think positive but he could not. This always ends up messing his mind. He had tried to kill himself many times, especially after he found out that Riku left him. He could not accept the fact but luckily, his brothers as well as his friends were there for him. Thanks to them, he is still alive today.

"So Sora, what do you feel today?" Cid asked as he scribbled something on a paper.

"Okay…I guess," Sora replied as usual. Cid sighed.

"Right. Okay. That's good. Any unusual thing happens this lately?" he asked. Sora shook his head.

"Everything went well," Sora said. Cid continued to write, nodding his head in understanding.

"Okay. It seems that your condition is getting better now. Anything you want to ask before I let you go?" Cid asked. Sora looked around before he bowed. "Kid?"

"Cid, you're very close to Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…well, jus Cloud and Leon," Cid replied. "Why?"

"Have they…ever mentioned about Riku?" Sora asked. At this, Cid stunned. He then started to look around in panicky. Sora noticed this and immediately knew something. "Cid?"

"Nope, never heard anything from them," Cid said and grinned widely. Sora frowned, which something that Cid does not like one bit. The brunet then bowed.

"I just want to know if he's alive or not…" Sora mumbled. Cid gulped then weakly laughed.

"I'm sure he's still alive. I mean, Seph didn't look angry or trouble at all," Cid said, smiled when the brunet's face brightened up. "Hey, don't worry about Riku, kid."

"I know b-but…" Sora shook his head and smiled widely though sadly. "I have to go now. Roxas is waiting for me."

"Okay. Give my regard to him," Cid said. Sora nodded. He rose up, bowed at his doctor before he left. Cid gave up a huge sigh as soon as the brunet closed the door of his office room. Then he looked over his shoulder where a blonde man walked out from other room that linked by the door. "That was close."

"Yeah. Thanks for not telling him, Cid," Cloud said as he patted Cid's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you guys finish your job quickly."

"It's not easy. Finding the man is hard since Tidus and Wakka couldn't remember his face clearly," Cloud said.

"But do you guys found any clue that could it is?" Cid asked.

"Yes. Well, Riku found the clue," Cloud said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He said it could be Vayne's doing."

"Gah…that boy…"

"But we don't know yet because we have no evident. That's why we need Riku's help."

"Ehhh…That boy sure endanger himself by involving in this matter."

"What can I say? He really loves Sora," Cloud said, smiling wide. Cid puffed smoke from his nostril.

"I prefer if he just appears before the kid so he would stop asking me about him already," Cid said. Cloud chuckled.

"Just a few more days, Cid then everything will be back as it used to be," Cloud said.

"It better be," Cid said then frowned. "That kid is very fragile. I don't want to see him broken."

-

That night, Sora's brothers slept early while the brunet himself is still awake. He was sitting by the window, watching the sparkling stars up at the sky. The night's wind was chilly but he never really cared about it. He counted the stars including the faintest one using his hand. His vision was blurred so sometimes he had trouble in seeing some of the stars.

'_I wish I could see the stars…'_ he thought in sadness then sighed when he remembered about the dolphins by the pier. _'I want to see them.'_ Grinning and with determination, Sora opened the window, looked around then jumped over to land on the ground. He wasted no time and ran towards the pier.

It took him no long time to reach the pier. As soon as he arrived at the place, he took off his shoes and sat down on the wooden pier. Soon, he heard a soothing screech sound belongs to the dolphins. He watched as the dolphins jumped happily from the deep sea, splashing him in the process. He grinned in excitement as the dolphins nuzzled his ticklish feet.

"Hehe. Hey guys, how've ya been?" he asked. The dolphins screeched nicely as a reply. He stretched his hand and rubbed one of the dolphins' heads. "I miss you guys." The dolphins nodded in agreement. "Did…he come here?" Sora asked and earned weird look from the dolphins. He sighed. _'What am I doing? It's not as if they could understand…'_ "Sigh. I wish Riku's here…it's been a while since we're hanging out together."

The dolphins nodded.

"Hehehe. You guys also want to see him?" Sora asked. The animals nodded. Sora smiled weakly. "He hasn't come here for a while, huh?" A very long soothing sound. "He must be busy…"

Then he heard a rustle sound. He looked at the bushes nearby to find no one. Afraid, he decided to leave the place. He put on his shoes, waved at the dolphins before he left the pier. Along the street, he felt he was being followed. He ignored the feeling as he walked slowly towards his house. One time, he stopped and looked behind to see no one. He quickened his pace until he reached his home and closed the door quickly.

"Sora?" Cloud almost gave him a heart attack. He turned around in shock and stared at sleepy Cloud. "Where have you been?" Cloud asked. Sora gulped before he sighed. "Sora?"

"I-I went to take a walk," Sora replied. Cloud sighed. He ruffled his brother's hair as he checked outside through the window.

"You should be careful. There's been some rumor saying some stalker is around," Cloud said then smiled at stunned Sora. "Especially for someone as famous as you."

"I-I'm sorry," Sora said. Cloud shook his head then patted Sora's back.

"That's all right. Why don't you go to sleep?" Sora nodded. He hugged his brother before he went upstairs. Cloud looked outside again through the window. He sees no one then closed the curtain and went to his husband's side.

--

A/N: I think I'm getting confused after not reading this story for a long time...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"You failed, yet again."

"Sorry about that, Vayne. The explosion wasn't very strong. That's why he's still alive."

"Heheh. But at least we managed to hurt him…" Vayne said then laughed hysterically.

"Boss loves to torture that brunet, huh?"

"You tell me. He hated that brunet very much."

"Boss, what's next?"

"We'll just wait."

-

"Come on! The concert is tomorrow! You should've memorized the step by now!" Axel shouted as he hit the stage's floor using rolled paper. The dancers on the stage exchanged look, tiredly rubbed the back of their neck. Demyx, Zexion and Sora watched as Axel continued to lecture the dancers.

"What's wrong with Axel?" Demyx asked. Sora sighed.

"Roxas has been ignoring him this lately," Sora said. Demyx waited for more. "Last night, he wanted to bring Roxas for a date but Roxas refused."

"What's wrong with Roxas? Was he busy?"

"He's…um…looking for the one who's responsible for the explosion last time," Sora replied. Demyx sighed then looked at Axel who now is watching the dancers in bad mood.

"I hope the concert will go well tomorrow," Demyx said. Sora bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault," Sora said. "If I haven't got involved, this wouldn't happen…"

"Hey, it's okay! I'm sure everything will be all right. Let's just give them some time," Demyx said as he patted Sora's back. Sora nodded and smiled. "Oh! Roxas, here!" Demyx exclaimed after he saw Roxas and waved his arms frantically. Roxas glanced at their way, smiled upon seeing Sora and approached them.

"So, how's the practice?" Roxas asked. Demyx looked at Axel who is still shouting at the dancers. "Why is he shouting at those dancers?"

"He's been like that since we arrived," Demyx replied. Roxas frowned. The members of Organization Band watched as Roxas approached Axel and talked to him. It was tense. The two of them were frowning while talking which soon it became a fight.

"What do you mean it's my fault!? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I can't stand it! All you ever think about is he! Even when we're alone, you've never stopped thinking about him!"

"He's my brother! Of course I should think about him!"

"Every second!?"

"H-Hey, calm down you two," Demyx said as he tried to calm the two down.

"Shut up!" Both Axel and Roxas shouted at the blonde.

"Ekk…" Demyx scooted closer to Zexion and watched the two continued to fight. "This isn't good…"

"We need to stop them. Our real concert is tomorrow," Zexion said. Sora bit his bottom lip. He had never seen his brother shouting and yelling like right now. This worried him and made him guilty when the two were fighting because of him.

"R-Roxas, please don't fight," Sora said, coaxing his brother.

"Stay out of this, Sora," Roxas said as he glared at his future boyfriend. He could not understand. He knew it was his fault for refusing to have a date with Axel today but he had to find the one who was responsible for the explosion. Until he catches the culprit, he will not be able to rest in peace. However, the redhead doesn't understand him at all. This made him doubt about Axel's love towards him. The redhead should understand his situation.

"But Roxas, tomorrow is the real concert," Sora said.

"Sora, be quiet, will you?" Axel snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to Sora like that!" Roxas shouted. Axel frowned and twitched in anger. He then glared at Sora, who squeaked in fear.

"I hate you," Axel said before he walked away, leaving his stunned comrades. Sora bit his bottom lip in guilt and hurt before he ran off.

"Sora!" Roxas tried to chase after the brunet but by the time he was out, the brunet was nowhere else. He cursed and silently blamed himself. "Damn."

-

Riku's father opened the door after the house's bell ringing continuously. He arched his eyebrow when he found out it was his son's crush, Sora. Pity immediately takes him over when he realized the brunet had just been crying. "Oh dear. Sora, are you all right?" he asked. Sora shook his head and wiped the tears from the corner of his eye.

"I-Is Riku home?" Sora asked, hoping, though he knew better. Mr. Riku smiled weakly. "I see…"

"What's wrong, Sora?"

"N-Nothing."

"…Why don't you come in? Maybe Riku will get home tonight, who knows?" Riku's father said. Sora did not refuse the kindness and agreed. He went inside the house and followed his prince charming's father to Riku's room upstairs. Sora entered the room and sat on the bed. "I'll get you some drink."

"No, it's okay. I just want to rest," Sora said, smiling. Mr. Riku nodded. He ruffled Sora's hair before he left, closing the door. Sora sighed. He then lay down on the bed and hugged Riku's pillow, inhaling the fragrant scent from the pillow. The scent reminded him of the sea, reminded him of Riku. A tear rolled down from the corner of his eye as he thought of Riku. He really missed the young man, really missed that he was willing to do just to see him again. _'Riku…'_ A few moments later, he fell asleep.

Downstairs, Mr. Riku was reading his new published novel. He heard a footstep behind him and smirked. He closed the book then looked over his shoulder to see his son. He faced the boy and said, "Welcome back."

"Only for a while," Riku said.

"He's upstairs," his father said. Riku arched his eyebrow. "He's crying." Riku frowned. Without wasting time, he ran upstairs and opened the door to his room to find Sora was sleeping on his bed. The sight took his breathe away. Slowly, he approached the sleeping brunet and sat on his bed. His hand carefully caressed Sora's face, pulled it away when the brunet whined and sobbed.

"R-Riku…" Sora sobbed in his sleep. Riku bit his bottom lip. Leaning down, he hugged the brunet. Tears flowed down faster from Sora's eyes. "Riku…don't leave me…"

"I won't. I won't leave you…" Riku said and stayed like that, wondering what had caused the brunet to cry. Could it be because of him? The possibility was one hundred percent. But it could be because of something's else. He thought about it deeply. After a few minutes, he felt his back hurt from leaning for a long time. He raised his body and looked at Sora. The brunet was still sleeping but with a sweet smile written all over his face. Riku could not help but to smile. He moved Sora's bangs carefully and lovingly before he kissed his forehead. "I love you."

-

'_Where is he? Damn it! He shouldn't __shout at Sora like that! It's not Sora's fault!'_ Roxas cursed then sat down on the sofa. He sighed. _'Damn…this is all my fault…I shouldn't have ignored him…'_ he looked outside of the window and found it was raining heavily. _'I hope Sora's at his friend's place…'_ After a few second, he thought again, _'I wonder how Axel is…'_

-

The rain was pouring like crazy. Peoples are running away from being wet by the water rain. All except one person. He was standing by the street, wet by the pouring rains. He felt cold but he ignored it as he walked forward towards nowhere. Then he stopped in front of a traffic light and stared at the concrete road. Peoples who walked pass by looked at him in concern and worry. His phone was ringing like crazy.

'_All I want is just a date. A day without Sora. Why can't he understand that?'_ he thought and bit his bottom lip. _'Damn it!'_ He kicked the puddle under his foot as he remembered that he had shouted at his partner in singing. He sighed and leaned against the streetlamp. _'Shouldn't have done that…'_

_Ring. Ring._

After like an eternity, he picked up the phone and answered it. "Axel's speaking."

"_Axel! Where are you!? I'm so worried!?"_ Demyx shrieked.

"Sigh. Nowhere," Axel replied. Demyx frowned as he listened to the background sound.

"_Are you…outside in the rain?"_ Demyx asked. Axel shrugged. _"Stupid Axel! We have a concert tomorrow! I can't let you get sick or the fans would be disappointed!"_

"Chill. I have high level of antibiotic. I won't get sick easily," Axel said. "I'm not like that brunet," he added. Demyx sweat dropped.

"_You're still mad?" _

"Maybe. Depends on how much this rain can make me calm," Axel said. Demyx sighed.

"_Seriously Axel. I think__ you're overreacting,"_ Demyx said. Axel frowned. He banged the phone against the streetlamp. _"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! You're not!"_

"Exactly," Axel hissed.

"_But Axel, you should know that Roxas is an overprotective brother. He's just worried about his brother. I'm worried about Sora too. You don't know when the culprit will do it again__ and we might lose Sora,"_ Demyx said. Axel bit his bottom lip. He knew that. He had thought about it after Roxas refused to have a date. He tried to accept it but could not because he really wanted to spend time with the blonde. A day without the brunet, that's all he was asking for._"Hello? Axel? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, still here," Axel said. Demyx sighed.

"_Anyway, Zexion and I will check the dancers. In the mean time, you try to solve your problem with Roxas and Sora," _Demyx said. Axel nodded. _"Roxas is at his house right now."_

"What about Sora?"

"_I couldn't reach him. Maybe somewhere else."_

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow," Axel said.

"_Okay! See you tomorrow!"_ Demyx exclaimed before he hanged up the phone. The redhead turned off his phone then looked up at the sky. The rain splattered on his face.

'_I bet he's there…'_

-

For the second time, Mr. Riku opened the door of his house and saw his son's best friend. He let Axel entered the house before he closed the door and went to the living room. He gets some towel from cupboard then handed it to Axel who used it to dry himself. "Thanks uncle," Axel said.

"Looking for Riku?" Mr. Riku asked. Axel shook his head.

"Is Sora here?" he asked. Mr. Riku smiled.

"He's upstairs," he replied. Axel nodded. "With Riku." At this, the redhead looked at him in surprise.

"I see." Axel sat down on the sofa. "Guess I'll wait till he leaves."

"Yes. Now, in the mean time, mind telling me what happened?" Mr. Riku asked. Axel gulped.

"Well…"

--

A/N – I like this chapter…surprisingly. Haha.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

_One was in pain. The other__ bears it. Together, they are one._

He closed the door behind and walked downstairs to see his father was talking to his best friend. Upon seeing him, the two stopped talking and while his father went to the kitchen, Axel approached him. The two best friends stared at each other before one of them did something outrages. Riku's father sighed when he heard a punch sound.

"I told you…to take care of him," Riku said, hissing. Axel licked the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry," Axel said. Riku sighed, running his hand over his hairs.

"Settle it with him right now. I don't want to see him crying during concert tomorrow," Riku said.

"Oh? You're coming?" Axel asked, grinning. Riku frowned. "Right, you'll come." Riku then walked over to the entrance. "Are you going to see him?"

"Yeah. You deal with mine. I deal with yours," Riku said. Axel smiled.

"Tell him that I'm sorry," Axel said. Riku nodded then left. Axel sighed, took a deep breath before he went upstairs. He opened Riku's door without knocking and peeked in. He saw Sora on his best friend's bed, sleeping peacefully. Silently, he approached the bed, sat on the bed and shook the brunet up. He watched as the brunet woke up slowly until his eye completely opened. Upon seeing Axel, Sora squeaked and scooted away from the redhead.

"A-Axel! W-What are you doing here?" he asked. Axel arched his eyebrow.

"What are you doing in Riku's room, on Riku's bed?" Axel asked. The brunet's face turned red.

"I…um…waiting for Riku," Sora replied.

"Well, sorry to tell you but Riku won't be back until he finishes his business," Axel said. Sora bit his bottom then looked at Axel in expectancy.

"Do you know where he is?" Sora asked. Axel shook his head. "I see…" Axel sighed.

"Sora, look, I'm sorry," Axel said.

"Eh?"

"I yelled at you just now."

"Oh…" Sora smiled genuinely. "It's okay. I know you were in bad mood."

"It just that…it pissed me off when all he ever thought about was you," Axel said. Sora smiled weakly then crawled towards the redhead to hug him.

"Then you have to try harder to catch his attention," Sora said. The redhead blinked before he frowned. He pushed Sora gently and looked at his partnet intently.

"You think it's easy? Roxas is _so_ obsessed with you! I don't know why, but it's not easy to pull him away from you," he said. Sora chuckled softly. He patted his partner's shoulder and smiled widely.

"Then, try harder. Don't give up," he said. Axel stared at Sora in amazed before he sighed and smirked.

"Of course," Axel said and hugged Sora back. "Sorry again, Sora."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you!" Sora giggled.

"We should practice our singing now," Axel said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"We should tell Roxas."

"Yeah. I need to apologize to him too."

"Let's go then! I'm sure he's waiting for us now!" Sora exclaimed happily. Axel smiled weakly when he remembered what Riku said just now.

'_I hope he's finished by the time we get there.'_

-

"I never expected to see you here," Cloud said as he looked a teenage boy before him.

"Just want to have a talk with Roxas," Riku said as he stepped into the house. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs," Cloud replied. Riku walked towards the stairs. "By the way, have you seen Sora?" Cloud asked, worried that his brother had not returned.

"He's at my house. I think he'll be here in any minutes," Riku said.

"Aren't you worried he might see you here?" Cloud asked. Riku shook his head as he ascended the stairs.

"I won't be long," Riku said and went to Roxas' room. He opened the door without knocking it and looked at the blonde who was not surprised to see him. "Roxas."

"Riku."

"I'll get to the point," Riku said. Roxas nodded. "Don't pursue the culprit." The blonde frowned. "I don't want something like today to happen again."

"That man hurt Sora," Roxas said.

"You hurt him too," Riku said, making Roxas frowned uglier. "You ignored Axel, whom started to dislike Sora and hurt him in the end. That makes you the same as the culprit."

"And what do you want me to do? Leave the culprit alone? And what about you? You never visited him in hospital. That made him think that you hate him!"

"…I'll find the culprit and I'll make sure you're the first person to know once I get him," Riku said. Roxas stared at his ex-boyfriend for a very long time before he sighed. He should be questioning Riku more about his avoidance from the brunet, but he knew Riku's stubborn. Besides, maybe Riku could find the culprit easier and quicker than him. "Axel said he was sorry," Riku added. Roxas sighed again.

"It's not his fault," Roxas said. Riku nodded then turned to leave. "Aren't you going to wait for him?" Riku standstill as he gripped the doorknob.

"I need to solve this first," Riku said and left. Roxas grunted then followed Riku out of the room and watched him left. He sighed, ignored the look from Cloud and was about to go upstairs back when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and a bit stunned to see Axel and Sora. For once, Roxas was happier to see Axel than Sora that he hugged the redhead on the spot and earned a sweet kiss from him. Sora giggled happily next to them.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I'm really sorry for everything," Roxas said as his tears streamed down from the corner of his eyes. "I promise you I won't ignore you anymore."

"It's okay. I understand that you're worried about Sora," Axel said, wiping Roxas' tears using his thumbs.

"Um, I'm going upstairs," Sora said and went upstairs with a heavyhearted feeling. He was jealous because his brother had Axel even though they were fighting this morning. He wished that he and Riku were like that. Fighting instead of one of them went missing without leaving anything. A pang of hurt hit his heart as he thought that Riku left him and does not love him anymore. He sat on his bed and clutched the blanket between his legs. Tears streamed from his eyes fast. _'Riku…'_ he sobbed. _'Do you even love me?'_ he choked and sobbed harder.

_Dok._

He heard a sound and looked at the window. He sees nothing. Then he heard another sound and he saw his window's glass was shaking a bit. He blinked and quickly walked over to his room's window. He was startled as he opened the window when a small rock jumped in. He stared at the rock before he looked outside, to be stunned.

"R-Riku?" Sora gripped the windowsill as he leaned forward to take a good look at the figure in dark on the road. Thanks to his tears, he could not see very well since its blur. But he could feel it. The feeling whenever Riku was around. The figure then walked away. "Wait, Riku!" It was dangerous as Sora leaned away from the window that his hand slipped off the windowsill. He could not control the balance and fell off the window.

Instead of pain, he received a soft treatment. He opened his eyes from fear and found himself staring at a pair of aqua eyes. The owner of the eyes slowly put him down. Sora quickly stood up and faced his prince charming. They stared as if there is no tomorrow. Riku caressed Sora's wet cheeks, leaned to kiss Sora's forehead before he turned around and left. Sora standstill as he watched Riku walked away from him until he could not see Riku anymore.

"Riku…"

-

"He looks happy," Axel said as he stared at his partner. Roxas looked at Sora to find his brother was smiling widely, humming happily.

"Something must have happened last night," Roxas said. Axel grinned quietly. "So, are you ready?"

"You know I'm always ready!" Axel said. Roxas smiled. He kissed Axel's cheek before he hugged the man.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Rox."

"Yo Axel! Get ready in three minutes!" Demyx exclaimed from the stage that behind the curtain.

"Be right there!"Axel replied while Sora went to the stage and checked the microphone. Axel grinned at the blonde.

"See you at the end of the concert," Axel said, kissed Roxas on lips before he went to the stage. Roxas sighed happily. Then he looked at Sora.

"Good luck," he said.

"I'll try my best," Sora said. Roxas smiled.

"Sing happily, Sora."

-

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"What's wrong, Vayne? Fail to hurt them both again?"

"Yeah…" Vayne gritted his teeth.

"You failed many times."

"It ain't my fault! I thought when Riku left, the brunet would break down but it seems he has so many friends supporting him."

"Then, kill the source of the support." Vayne looked at the man he had been talking to.

"Can I?"

"If it can make you stop groaning all the time," the man said. Vayne grinned sinisterly.

"And I have one very good plan."

-

A/N – This is getting angst.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All characters of Kingdom Hearts are property of Square-Enix and Disney.

-

"The concert was great last night, Sora. You sang really well," one of Sora's friends named Zidane said.

"Hehe. Thanks Zidane. I practiced really hard for the concert," Sora said, beaming. Zidane could not help but to smile seeing his friend beaming cutely and happily. Not that he had not seen Sora's beaming before but this one looks different.

"By the way, where are we going?" Zidane asked. He was a bit surprised when Sora called him this morning. He thought the brunet was probably taking a rest after performing the concert last night.

"I want to buy present for Tidus' birthday!" Sora exclaimed happily. "His birthday will be tomorrow. I haven't bought him any present yet. I don't want him to whine all the time."

"You're right. Tidus is that kind of person," Zidane said. Sora grinned.

"Exactly! Have you bought him any yet?"

"Yeah. The usual," Zidane replied. Sora laughed cutely.

"A picture of Wakka?" Now it is Zidane's turn to laugh this time.

"You could say that," he said, smirking. Sora blinked.

"It's something else! It's not Wakka's picture this time!"

"I won't tell you," Zidane said, whistling. Sora whined.

"Come on! Tell me! I won't tell Tidus!" Sora begged, using his eyes for extra effect. Zidane looked elsewhere quickly and shook his head. "Zidaneeeeeeeeee."

"No. No. No. Wait until next, next day," Zidane said. Sora pouted instead.

"Mean Zidane. Mean."

"Come on, stop whining. You need to buy some present for our great Blitzball boy," Zidane said as he grasped Sora's hand and pulled the brunet to the nearby mall. They entered the mall and greeted by thousands of colorful balloon. Everyone was shopping, window shopping or just sitting down on the bench watching everyone. The two of them did not waste any more time as they headed for accessories shop. "What do you want to give for Tidus?"

"Um…how about a wristband?" Sora asked. Zidane thought about it.

"He got lots of it already," he said. Sora pouted. "You know, Tidus have so many sport items. Why don't you give him something else?"

"But I always give him sport things and he loved it!"

'_Right. And after that, Tidus nagged to me about how stupid Sora was in choosing present for him,'_ Zidane thought and sighed. "How about card?"

"Simple."

"Casual clothes?"

"Simple."

"Sunglasses?"

"He'll lose it."

"Wakka's signature?" Sora looked at Zidane in confusion. "Forget it. How about your own drawing?"

"I don't know how to draw…and Tidus always said my drawing was suck!"

"As long as it comes from your heart, I'm sure he'll like it," Zidane said, smiling. Sora bit his bottom lip.

"Sigh. All right…"

"Great! Let's go to book section!" Zidane exclaimed and dragged the brunet to the book section. They bought sketchbook, box of pencil, erasers and colors. After they paid for the things, they went to one of the restaurants in the mall.

"I've eat," Sora said.

"Well, I don't," Zidane said as he looked through the menu. Sora shrugged.

"Thanks for coming, Zidane. I know it was sudden," Sora said. Zidane shook his head.

"No worries. I was bored too," he said and smiled. Sora returned the smile with a grin.

"You're the best friend, Zidane! I'm so happy that I have a friend like you," Sora said. Hearing this, Zidane smiled softly as he felt the same way towards Sora.

"Thanks Sora. You're important to me too," Zidane said. Sora beamed happily. "Now, since you're the one who dragged me here, you're going to pay."

"Eh!?

-

After finishing his breakfast and watching Sora paying for the food, Zidane left the restaurant followed by pouting brunet. The brunet stopped pouting a few minutes after that and has a simple conversation with Zidane. They decided to go home after taking a round of walk around the mall, until they met someone.

"Yo." Sora blinked as he stared at the man before him. The man has black spiky hair and deep blue eyes. "Long time no see."

"Um…do I know you?" Sora asked. The man sweat dropped.

"Dude, you've already forgotten someone who tried to kill you? Great." Zidane frowned. Sora blinked more. "Sigh. Yellow bag with virus?" the man hinted. Sora stared at the man in confusion for a very long time before he gasped.

"Y-You're the guy who was trying to kill us!" Sora exclaimed. The man laughed aloud.

"You bet I am!"

"What do you want?" Zidane asked as he stood before Sora, glaring at the man. The man smirked.

"Nothing. I just want to give a warning," the man said.

"Warning?"

"Yeah. Vayne's trying to kill you," the man said. Sora gulped.

"W-Why?" he asked.

"Hmm. Well, to make you suffer," the man said then grinned slyly. Sora clutched Zidane's sleeve instinctively, feeling so afraid all of sudden. Sora could sense that the man was not lying. The man was dangerous because he tried to kill them before, although he was joking last time. Plus, Vayne was behind this and it is no doubt that he tried to hurt for taking Riku away from him.

"Why are you telling us this?" Zidane asked. The man blinked. "If you're one of Vayne's subordinates, shouldn't you be keeping this as a secret?"

"Hmm…" the man closed his eyes before he opened them and smirked. "Well, that's because Vayne's not my boss."

"Eh? Then why did you---"

"And because my real boss commanded me to tell you," the man said. The two teenagers blinked in confusion.

"I don't understand…" Sora said as he tilted his head in cute way, making the man laugh in amuse.

"Well, not that I'm going to tell you guys who the real boss is," the man said. "So, I've already given you guys a warning. Now, all you have to do is to leave this place as soon as possible."

"I don't believe you. This could be a trap," Zidane said. Sora nodded in agreement behind. The man sighed. This is why he hated to deal with kids.

"Seriously guys. Do you want to die? I don't want my boss to---"

Then, it happens again.

All of sudden, the gate of the mall dropped onto the floor. A sound of locking heard a moment later. Peoples in the mall looked around in confusion and worry. After that, countless of strings dropped from the ceiling and peoples gasped when they saw couple of men in black suit slide down using the ceiling. One of the men was carrying a small bag.

"Shit. They're here," the man said. "I don't like saying this but I have to."

"W-What?"

"We're going to die."

--


End file.
